We can't life without you
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Dunia shinobi menangis, dia meninggalkan dunia shinobi dengan tersenyum. Strong Naru/Smart Naru. Final Chapter ..
1. Chapter 1 (WCLWY)

Warning: OOC, Ide pasaran, Typo, Gagal story, RnR dan masih banyak kekurangannya.

Fanfict: Naruto Shippuden

Author-Yoshino

Desclaimer-Masashi Kashimoto

Pairing-NaruSaku

_**We can't life without you! **_

Perang dunia shinobi ke 4 masih berlanjut, hamparan luas yang berisi bebatuan dan pasir adalah tempat terakhir perang berlangsung, Juubi sudah menghilang dan menjadi pohon besar yang menjulang ke atas langit, Naruto masih bertahan sampai detik ini. Banyak orang tewas di medan pertempuran itu termasuk Hyuga Neji dan Killer Bee. Darah berbau anyir, mayat-mayat berada dimana-mana, dan masih banyak hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal yang berada di sana.

Di samping itu, kekuatan Madara masih sangat besar dan bisa dikatakan ia lah Rikudou Sennin ke 2. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, serta Kakashi sensei masih berjuang mati-matian menghadapi Madara, Might Guy yang sebelumnya bertarung dengan Madara, sudah kalah ia mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya dan salah satunya adalah menggunakan Elephent Month yang kekuatannya sangat luar biasa, namun hal itu belum merubah apa-apa dan sampai sekarang Madara masih bisa berdiri dengan tegap.

"Aku terkejut shinobi biasa seperti dia bisa mengimbangi kekuatanku." Ujar Madara sembari melihat Guy terkapar lemah tidak berdaya. Guy di sangga oleh Kakashi dengan tangannya dan Sakura berusaha mengobatinya, Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat cemas melihat Guy sensei yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan!" Seru Naruto gelisah. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, yang menandakan Guy telah-

"Cih, Kuso!" Teriak Naruto penuh amarah, tatapan tajamnya hanya tertuju pada satu orangberada dihadapannya yaitu Uchiha Madara. Di belakang mereka berlima masih terdapat orang-orang yang berdiri, mereka di selimuti oleh chakra merah milik Kyubi,sedangkan para hokage sudah tidak sadarkan diri, dan kehabisan tenaganya.

"Aku suka ekspresimu, Naruto." Ucap Madara dengan nada yang sombong, ia tersenyum dengan liciknya.

Seketika itu juga, bulan menjadi merah, dan membentuk mata sharingan yang super besar.

"Sudah dimulai kah?" Gumam Madara sambil melihat ke bulan tersebut, Tsukiyomi sudah bisa diaktifkan..

Naruto? Naruto dipanggil ke dalam perut Kurama.

"Ini gawat, jutsunya sudah mulai aktif, kita harus bergerak, jika jutsu itu aktif maka harapan menang akan tertutup sepenuhnya."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Dattebayou!" Jawab Naruto penuh kekesalan dari ekspresinya Naruto sangat membenci Madara dan ingin membunuhnya.

…

"Apakah ini akhirnya?" Ucap salah satu prajurit yang berada di belakang Naruto, sambil ketakutan melihat bulan yang berbentuk sharingan yang berada di langit tersebut.

Mereka semua mulai putus asa dengan semua ini, rasa sakit, penderitaan, dan kehilangan orang yang disayangi. Semua orang hanya tertunduk lesu dengan wajah yang penuh keputusasaan.

"Dunia ini akan berakhir?"

_Ssssshhhh_

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berlari cepat ke arah Madara. "Sasuke?"

_**Chidori !**_

Tangan sasuke mengeluarkan petir yang berdaya cukup tinggi, ia masih berlari diantara bebatuan dan pasir, semakin dekat dan dekat, "Rasakan!"

"Hmm cara itu masih tidak akan mempan melawanku, aku punya banyak jutsu dan masih banyak yang belum aku gunakan, _**Shinrai Tensei!"**_

_Wshhh_

Serangan mendadak dengan memanfaatkan gravitasi dan memanipulasinya, dengan memanipulasi Madara dapat mengendalikan gravitasi sesukanya, Sasuke terdorong jauh sampai mengenai Naruto.

_Brkkk_

"Daijobu kah?"

"Yah, dia sangat kuat, bagaimana cara mengalahkannya." Balas Sasuke, kemudian Naruto menarik tangan kanannya dan diangkatkan ke atas sampai Sasuke berdiri tegak.

Kurama dan Naruto bertelapati lagi, mereka berusaha mencari cara untuk mengalahkan Madara. "Kurama? Ada satu cara." Ucap Naruto tatapannya masih dingin, ia hanya berpikir untuk memenangkan peperangan ini.

"Katakanlah!" Ujar Kurama penasaran, dengan ide yang sedang Naruto pikirkan.

"Aku harus melakukannya."

"Maksudmu? melakukan itu!, kau serius Naruto?" Tanya Kurama, yang ingin meminta Naruto memikirkan dan menarik perkataannya lagi.

"Jika kau melakukan itu, impianmu menjadi hokage akan-" Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto langsung menyela.

"Hokage ya?, aku akan senang jika impianku terwujud tetapi demi semua orang yang berada di dunia ini, aku rela melakukan apa saja, aku akan membuktikan kepada mereka semua bahwa kepercayaan mereka kepadaku akan aku buat menjadi kenyataan."

FLASHBACK!

Naruto dan Rikudou terlihat sedang berbincang, di tempat putih dan hampa tidak ada apapun disana, hanya hamparan cahaya yang putih. Mereka duduk berhadapan di tengah tempat itu.

"Sangat sulit mengalahkannya, sekalipun aku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya, Tetapi…"

"Ada cara mengalahkannya?"

"Cara?"

"Hmph"

"Tapi ini ada resikonya."

"Resiko? Apa resikonya."

Cara mengalahkannya adalah menggunakan jutsu teleportasi tingkat dewa, aku akan menjelaskannya sedikit, jutsu ini hanya bisa digunakan 1 kali, dan memerlukan kecerdasan dan kecekatan yang sangat tinggi, bukan hanya itu jika kau menggunakan jutsu ini nyawalah yang menjadi bayarannya.

"Ha!?" Naruto berteriak dengan kencangnya karena mendengar nyawa yang menjadi bayarannya, "Jadi apa maksudmu?" Ucapnya singkat.

"Bahkan, Jutsu ini sudah digunakan oleh ibuku Kagura, ia ke bumi menggunakan teleportasi tingkat dewa, tetapi resiko yang ia dapat hanyalah memperpedek umur."

"Jelaskan cara menggunakan jutsu ini." Ujar Naruto yang terlihat sudah siap dengan apa akibat jika ia menggunakan jutsu ini.

"Wakata, aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu."

"Pertama-tama aku akan memberi symbol ini kepadamu." Kemudian Rikudou sennin memegang tangan kanan Naruto dan memberi symbol bergambar bulan sharingan.

"Bulan? Sharingan? Nani Kore! Dattebayou." Ujar Naruto kebingungan dengan symbol yang di berikan oleh Rikudou sennin ke telapak tangannya.

"Kau harus menempelkan symbol ini ke dada Madara, dan setelah kau berhasil, kau harus memusatkan pikiranmu ke arah objek yang akan kau datangi sebagai tempat tujuan, inilah bagian tersulitnya kau harus berkonsentrasi dengan penuh. Langkah selanjutnya aku akan memberimu kertas ini." Rikudou sennin memberikan secarik kertas dan memasukkannya ke saku celana Naruto.

"Kertas apa ini?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, dengan kertas yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kantongnya.

"Itu pemicu peledak berdaya tinggi, jika itu berfungsi bumi pun bisa hancur setengahnya."

"He! Hanya secarik kertas ini."

"Inilah tujuan dari jutsu terlarang ini." Rikudou sennin sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada Naruto, ia berpikir Naruto tidak akan melakukannya, namun takdir bicara lain.

"Jadi, jutsu teleportasi ini hanya untuk berpindah ke tempat ke tempat yang sunyi agar pemicu ledakkan ini tidak merambah kemana-mana." Pikir Naruto semari melihat kertas yang dipegangnya.

FLASHBACK END

"Bagaimana Kurama, apa kau mau melakukannya denganku?" Ucap Naruto sedikit cemas. Kurama memandangi Naruto dengan mata yang berkilau. "Anak itu yang sudah merubahku, aku siap mati bersamanya, dan ini lah keputusanku." Batinnya, yang Naruto pikir, Kurama sedang memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk berikutnya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menemanimu, karena kita teman, benarkan?" Ujar Kurama tersenyum kepada Naruto, Naruto pun berbalik tersenyum kepadanya. "Mendengar itu darimu, aku sangat malu Dattebayou, hehehe." Jawab Naruto penuh salah tingkah.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai."

"Hmph!"

Kembali ke medan pertempuran…

_**Kagebunshin no Jutsu! **_

Bayangan Naruto berjumlah sangat banyak dengan chakra oranye dan jubah yang sama di masing-masing bayangan, Sasuke penasaran dengan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran, dengan apa tindakan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Sasuke? Aku sangat senang bisa berteman denganmu, sampai detik ini. Terima kasih. Dattebayou." Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan tersenyum, senyumannya sangat polos dengan kebahagiaan yang tulus dari hatinya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto?" Jawab Sasuke yang semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan. Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat cemas dan ia merasakan firasat buruk mengenai ini. Kakashi dan Sakura hanya melihat mereka yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Kemudian Naruto asli membuat Chakra mirip Kyubi yang cukup besar seperti klon dari Kyubi sendiri.

"Oh ya, Kakashi sensei, Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan kepadaku, aku sangat bahagia menjadi muridmu." Teriak Naruto dari atas sambil memandangi Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi mendengarkan perkataan dari Naruto, tetapi ia tak tahu apa maksud dari Naruto sebenarnya. "Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Teriak Kakashi keras.

Kemudian wajah Naruto mulai memerah dan melihat Sakura yang berada dibawahnya. "Oh ya Sakura-chan, aku akan mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepadamu, kali ini aku akan mengatakannya, aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan!, akhirnya aku mengatakannya, lega sekali."

Mendengarkan pernyataan dari Naruto, Sakura hanya terdiam dan tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Batinnya dalan hati. Mata Sakura hanya terfokus pada Naruto dengan mata yang berkilau seperti ingin meneteskan air matanya.

"_Sasuke, tolong jaga Sakura untukku ya!"_

"Dan untuk semuanya! Jaga kesehatan kalian ya!, Sayonara." Kata-kata terakhir dari Naruto di ucapkannya. Mereka yang mendengar tidak perkataan itu hanya diam dan tidak tau. Hanya Shikamaru yang menyadarinya. "Jangan-jangan Naruto!, kau !"

"Ayo, Kurama!"

"Hmph!"

"Naruto!" Teriak Sakura keras. Air matanya menetes sedikit demi sedikit, kemudian mengalir dengan derasnya

Klon Kurama berlari menuju Madara di depannya berlari 10-20 klon bayangan Naruto yang biasa. "Apa yang dia rencanakan?" Pikir Madara sambil mengamati pergerakan dari Naruto.

Klon Naruto berlari dari barbagai arah menuju Madara, "Terlalu mudah!" Mokuton elemen kayu, Madara mengeluarkan elemen kayunya dan berhasil menumpas beberapa klon, beberapa klon tersebut lenyap setelah tertusuk pohon-pohon yang dikeluarkan oleh Madara. "Cih, Kuso!" Tapi masih banyak klon Naruto yang bertahan dan tetap berlari menuju Madara,

_**Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!**_

3 klon dari Naruto, mengeluarkan jutsu Rasen shurikennya, 2 diantaranya berlari untuk menyerang dengan taijutsu, adu taijutsu pun tidak bisa dihindarkan, Naruto dalam mode sennin dan mode kyubi, hal itu sangat berdampak besar bagi serangan taijutsunya, bukan hanya itu power, keseimbangan, dan kecepatannya sangat tinggi dan rata. Madara pun sedikit kewalahan dan mengeluarkan jutsu dorongan dewanya.

_**Shinrai tense!**_

2 klon tersebut pun terdorong dan lenyap begitu saja, hilangnya klon Naruto membuat, klon Naruto yang satunya dapat menyerang Madara pada titik lemahnya. "Rasakan ini!"

_Wingg, Duarr!_

Madara dapat menghindar dengan mudah, tetapi serangan Naruto masih berlanjut, klon asli Naruto mengeluarkan bola hitam dengan diameter yang cukup besar dan berdaya ledak tinggi.

_**Biju dama!**_

_Duarr!_

Ledakan yang luar biasa itu, sangat dahsyat dan tepat mengenai sasaran. "Walaupun terkena biju dama, aku yakin dia masih bisa bertahan, tetap focus Naruto!." Ucap Kurama yang masih memperhatikan ledakan besar tersebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan Naruto?" Semua hanya bingung dan bertanya-tanya.

"Apa kah ini saatnya, Kurama?"

"Hmph!"

Klon Kurama pun lenyap seketika dan pada waktu yang sama, chakra Kurama membentuk sayap yang membentang lebar di belakang Naruto. "Ini cukup keren, Dattebayou!"

"Yosh, sekarang lah waktunya."

4 klon Naruto berlari secara bersamaan menuju Madara, dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, Madara terlihat masih berdiri dengan tegap, ia menyerap bijuu dama dengan jutsu pain, atau mata rinnengannya. Asap yang ditumbulkan bijuu dama tersebut, mulai menghilang.

Adu Taijutsu kembali terjadi, kali ini 4 melawan 1, Madara mengeluarkan jutsu-jutsunya 1 per 1, diantaranya, Mokuton , Katon, dan elemen-elemen lainnya, 2 klon pun kalah.

"Tinggal 2 lagi kah?, mungkin salah satunya adalah Naruto.

_**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!**_

Madara menyemburkan api yang berbentuk naga yang sangat besar, naga api itu bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya, dan mengenai 2 klon Naruto yang masih tersisa. "Sudah berakhir?" Pikirnya tersenyum licik, wajahnya melihat Naruto yang masih, tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.

Rekan-rekan Naruto hanya terdiam membisu, melihat kejadian tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Ini belum berakhir!" Teriak Naruto yang terbang dari atas dan mendarat denga kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. "Tidak mungkin!"

_Dshh_

Tangan kanan Naruto mengenai dada Madara dengan sangat keras, Madara pun terlempar jauh, "Aku berhasil mengecap tanda ini di dadanya." Pikir Naruto yang terlihat masih bersemengat.

"Hanya tinggal focus pada tempat yang ingin aku tuju, sebelumnya aku sangat mahir dalam hal konsentrasi saat berlatih di gunung katak bersama kakek pertapa katak, latihan itu sangat membantu."

"Maaf untuk semuanya, akhirnya aku bisa menyusul Ayah, Ibu, dan ero sennin, aku sangat senang, dilain hal aku juga sangat sedih, harus meninggalkan teman-temanku, tapi ini adalah jalan dan keputusan yang aku ambil, aku tidak akan membiarkan teman-temanku mati, dan aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku kembali, karena inilah jalan ninjaku!, Sayonara minna-san, aku senang bisa hidup bersama kalian!

_Teleportasi dewa aktifkan!_

Naruto dan Madara tiba-tiba saja menghilang dengan effect seperti kamui milik Kakashi, hal itu pun mengundang reaksi, dari semua orang yang melihat pertarungan itu, "Kemana mereka pergi? Mereka hilang begitu saja.

"Naruto? Doushite? Nande? kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Pikir Sakura yang tampak shock dengan keputusan Naruto.

Kemudian Sasuke mendekati Sakura, "Tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik, aku tahu dia tidak akan pantang menyerah apapun yang terjadi, itulah jalan ninjanya. Sasuke tersenyum tapi dalam hatinya ia merasakan tekanan yang sama, baru saja berkumpul untuk sekian lama berpisah mereka harus ditinggal oleh teman terdekatnya. Uzumaki Naruto

**Duarrrr!**

Semua terkejut, bulan yang berwarna merah yang berada dilangit tiba-tiba meledak dengan kencang, ledakannya setara dengan 200 nuklir yang digabung menjadi 1, aliansi shinobi hanya terdiam dan menyaksikan ledakan besar tersebut.

"Naruto? Kau melakukan sampai sejauh ini? Pikir Kakashi yang tidak mengira jutsu gila yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Naruto kun?" Ucap Hinata sembari meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau yang melakukannya kan Naruto?" Ucap Shikamaru singkat, Chouji pun menangis haru, karena dia tahu, ia baru saja kehilangan teman berharganya.

"Aku akan menjadi hokage suatu saat nanti, dan melampaui semua hokage sebelumnya, itu adalah impianku." Tsunade menangis dengan membayangkan kata-kata Naruto yang masih terdengung di telinganya.

Semua orang tertunduk lesu, dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dialah shinobi yang besar, anak itu adalah penyelamat dunia seperti yang diramalkan oleh tetua katak, dunia shinobi pun masih bertahan dari cobaan ini.

"Rivalku? Naruto? Kau melakukan sejauh ini untuk kita?" Batin Kiba menangis.

"Kau sangat mengkhawatirkan Sasukeya Sakura chan ? dan aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, begitu banyak hal sangat menyakitkan dattebayou, aku berjanji aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali, itu janji seumur hidup, Dattebayou!"

"Aku bersumpah aku akan menempatinya, karena aku bilang begitu, aku tidak akan pernah menarik perkataanku kembali, karena itulah jalan ninjaku!"

Sakura POV:

Aku masih ingat betul, ketika dia bicara seperti itu kepadaku, dia tersenyum tulus seolah-olah dia tidak merasakan sakit dan menahan rasa sakitnya, rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa, aku hanya menjadi beban untuknya, aku hanya bisa menangis didepannya, Naruto? Kau lah orang yang selalu berada di sampingku, saat aku membutuhkanmu kau selalu ada disini untukku, bukan hanya itu kau selalu melindungiku, kau sangat bodoh Naruto, kau tau, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!

Sakura menangisi kepergian Naruto, tangisannya lebih seru ketimbang saat ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke, Kakashi, Sasuke berusaha menenangkannya.

Kakashi pun juga merasakan hal yang sama, dia terharu oleh pengorbanan Naruto yang sangat besar.

Pohon Tsukiyomi pun lenyap dengan sendirinya, inilah akhir dari semuanya, berakhir sudah….

….

FLASHBACK!

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto keras, senyumannya membuat orang lain ikut tersenyum.

"Nanii yo!" Jawab Sasuke dengan ekpresi sombong dan kerennya, disini ia masih menganggap Naruto masih belum melampaui dirinya.

"Ano ne, aku mempunyai 2 kupon gratis makan mie ramen ichiraku, maukah kau ikut denganku?" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Sakura?"

"Sakura sedang sibuk membantu ibunya di rumah, katanya dia tidak bisa, oleh karena itu aku mengajakmu. Kau mau kan? Hehehe?" Jawab Naruto sembari mengarahkan kuponnya ke Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir, dia baru saja selesai berlatih mengasah kemampuannya, dan hal lucu pun terjadi.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa." Ucapnya singkat. Kemudian,,,

Erggghhh

"Hahahahaha." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar suara aneh dari perut Sasuke, wajah Sasuke memerah dengan sendirinya. "Jangan tertawa." Ucapnya sambil menahan rasa malunya.

"Ambilah, Sasuke?" Naruto tetap bersikeras memberikan kupon itu kepada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku terima tapi lain kali, aku tidak akan menerimanya."

"Yosh!" Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama menuju ramen ichiraku.

_Sesampainya_

"Ramen 2 ya paman, ini kupon makan gratisnya!" Ucap Naruto sembari memberikan 2 kupon yang di pegangnya kepada paman ichiraku.

Kemudian mereka diam dan tidak berbicara apapun, "Ini 2 ramen sudah siap!"

"Yosha, terimakasih paman ichiraku!, Itadakimatsu!"

SLRP-SLRP-SLPRP (Effect makan mie ramen)

Keduanya pun tampak menikmati makan siangnya, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang Nampak kelaparan dengan tersenyum lebar, Sasuke yang dilihatinya pun wajahnya memerah dan berusaha membalas senyuman Naruto.

FLASHBACK END

"Dia memang bodoh, tetapi dialah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki, aku yakin suatu saat dia akan kembali." Pikir Sasuke yang sedang melihat bulan purnama yang tengah kembali seperti semula. Dia tersenyum, dia Nampak tertekan, tapi inilah jalan yang dipilih oleh Naruto, sampai akhir dia tidak merubah pendiriannya sedikit pun, melindungi teman-temannya sampai detik-detik akhir meskipun mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

_**To be continue **_"YES OR NO"

Jangan lupa di review ya, aku belum tahu ini dijadikan one shot atau chapter, namun itu ada pilihan silahkan dipilih. Baiklah sampai jumpa!


	2. Chapter 2 (Naruto masih hidup)

_Oke, ini chapter 2 WCLWY, semoga bisa menjawab penasaran dari para reader yang membaca Chapter 1. Mungkin ini ada kelanjutannya, ya sudah selamat membaca ^^_

Warning: OOC, Ide pasaran, Typo, Gagal story, dan masih banyak kekurangannya. RnR?

Fanfict: Naruto Shippuden

Author-Yoshino

Disclaimer-Masashi Kashimoto

Pairing-NaruSaku

**We can't life without you ..**

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto masih hidup**

"Yatta!, kita berhasil!" Teriak shinobi-shinobi dengan perasaan senang, tapi ada juga yang tidak terlihat senang, beberapa orang hanya menghela nafasnya, "Akhirnya berakhir juga." ada juga yang menangis terharu karena perjuangannya yang tidak sia-sia. Tapi disisi lain shinobi Konoha tidak ada yang berekspresi senang, mereka hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang lesu, karena mereka tahu, mereka telah kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagi mereka.

Dunia shinobi sedang menangis, dia pergi dengan senyuman. Senyumannya masih berada di bayang-bayang semua orang yang mengenalnya. Naruto kau adalah pahlawan dunia.

Semua orang yang terlibat perang berbondong-bondong pulang menuju negaranya masing-masing, semua larut dalam kesedihan bercampur kebahagiaan, para keluarga yang anggotanya selamat merasakan haru dan senang, dan yang kebalikannya hanya bisa menangis dan pasrah dengan takdir yang menghampiri mereka.

Para ninja Konoha pulang dengan tersenyum, mereka disambut oleh keluarga mereka dengan senyuman, di gerbang besar sudah menunggu para ibu, anak-anak dan anggota genin serta jonin yang tidak ikut ke medan peperangan.

Suasana haru menyelimuti pertemuan mereka, ada yang menangis, tertawa, tersenyum, dan memeluk erat-erat anggota keluarganya yang selamat.

Termasuk Sasuke yang kembali pulang ke Konoha setelah bertahun-tahun meninggalkan desa yang penuh kenangan tersebut.

Ibu Shikamaru memeluk anaknya dengan sangat erat, "Yokata, kau berhasil pulang dengan selamat Shikamaru." Ucap Ibu shikamaru penuh pilu.

"Yeah, tapi Tou san-." Shikamaru berbicara dengan terbata-bata dan berusaha mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada ibunya.

Ibunya menangis, tapi dihatinya ia tetap bangga dengan Shikaku. "Kita hanya perlu mendoakannya, inilah jalan yang dipilihnya."

Keadaan yang sama, dialami Ino, tetapi situasi mereka hampir mirip dengan situasi Shikamaru, dan mereka menerima kematian ayahnya secara lapang dada.

Tiba-tiba saja paman Ichiraku menghampiri Kakashi, yang berdiri bersandar di dekat gerbang Konoha, di sampingnya berdiri Sasuke, mereka hanya melihat situasi mengharukan tersebut.

"Kakashi san, Dimana Naruto? Aku ingin menyambutnya, dia sudah aku anggap sebagai anak angkatku sendiri. Hahaha ." Ucap paman Ichiraku sambil tersenyum dan tertawa karena ia pikir Naruto juga sudah kembali dari medan pertempuran.

"Naruto?" Ucap Kakashi singkat. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari paman Ichiraku.

Tiba-tiba saja paman Ichiraku meneteskan air matanya. "Sokka, jadi begitu ya?" Gumamnya.

FLASHBACK

"Paman Ichiraku, seperti biasa ya, 1 ramen special hehehe."

"Ini Naruto, baru saja selesai berlatih ya?" Tanya paman Ichiraku tersenyum.

"Iya, aku harus tetap mengisi energyku untuk latihan lagi dattebayou. Hehe."

FLASHBACK END

Senyumannya masih tergambar jelas di bayang-bayang paman Ichiraku, anak perempuannya yang berdiri di sampingnya juga turut berduka cita atas kematian Naruto.

Konohamaru tidak sengaja mendengar perbincangan dari mereka, "Kau bohongkan? Kakashi sensei." Ucapnya terkejut, matanya mulai meneteskan air mata.

Kakashi hanya menundukan wajahnya dan terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau bohongkan!" Teriak Konohamaru keras, air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Tenanglah Konohamaru." Ucap Moegi yang berdiri disampingnya dan berusaha menenangkan Konohamaru, Udon yang berada di dekatnya Nampak ikut bersedih dengan kematian Naruto.

"Aku tidak percaya!" Teriak Konohamaru sambil berlari menjauhi mereka. Dan masuk ke desa. Dia menangis, dia berlari tapi inilah kenyataan dan semuanya tahu itu, akan tetapi kenyataan ini masih tidak bisa di terima dengan mudah. Moegi dan Udon juga ikut berlari mengejar Konohamaru.

"Kau pembohong Naruto nii-chan." Batinnya sambil berdiri di depan batu tulisan pahlawan-pahlawan terdahulu.

FLASHBACK

Terlihat kedua bocah yang sedang duduk di batang pohon besar yang tumbang, Naruto sedang memegang minuman kaleng berwarna coklat. Naruto masih belum menjadi Genin di keningnya belum ada ikat kepala melainkan hanya sebuah kacamata untuk berenang, sedangkan Konohamaru memakai seperti helm yang di pakaikan untuk pengamanan kepala.

"Ketika orang melihatku atau memanggilku, mereka hanya melihatku sebagai cucu Hokage. Dan aku benci hal itu! itu sebabnya aku ingin gelar Hokage sekarang!" Ucapnya sambil memasang wajah yang serius.

"Itu tidak mudah Baka! Kau terus mengomel tentang Hokage, jika kau menginginkan gelar Hokage itu secepatnya, kau akan mendapatkannya jika aku sudah mati! dattebayou" Jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang lebih serius daripada Konohamaru.

Kemudian mereka berdiri berhadapan, angin pun menerpa rambut mereka berdua.

"Mulai sekarang kita adalah saingan!" Ucap Konohamaru singkat.

"Suatu hari nanti, kita akan bertarung atas nama Hokage. Jadi tunggulah hari itu, Konohamaru!" Seru Naruto tersenyum. Wajah Konohamaru pun memerah.

"Ya!" Balasnya penuh semangat.

FLASHBACK END

"Kau pembohong, Naruto-nii chan." Air matanya terus mengalir dengan derasnya dari kedua mata Konohamaru.

Tiba-tiba tetesan itu pun menjadi sangat banyak dan membasahi semuanya. "Hujan." Pikir Konohamaru sembari mengadah tangannya.

Langit pun ikut menangis, dia meninggalkan berbagai kenangan untuk kita semua.

"_**Aku akan menjadi Hokage! Dan membuat semua orang di desa mengakuiku." kata-kata itu masih terdengar di telinga orang yang mengenalnya sampai sekarang.**_

Hujan mengguyur negara-negara besar, penderitaan dan kenyataan yang menyakitkan belum berakhir. Hari ini semua shinobi menguburkan jasad-jasad dan pahlawan-pahlawan yang gugur di medan perang. Bertempat di pusat Konoha tepatnya di atap ruang Hokage. Semua orang dan shinobi berjalan pelan menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhir para pahlawan-pahlawan perang tersebut, dengan wajah tertunduk lesu, dan pakaian hitam yang dipakai oleh semua pelayat yang akan hadir, ada yang membawa bunga, dan ada yang menangis sebelum sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Peristirahatan terakhir. (Walaupun jasad Naruto tidak ada, mereka tetap memakamkannya)

Semua orang berbaris dengan rapi, tidak satupun terdengar suara yang berisik, semuanya menundukkan kepalanya. Di depan mereka terpampang jelas wajah Naruto yang tersenyum, dan wajah Neji, serta foto-foto dari shinobi lain yang meninggal dimedan pertempuran.

Sakura yang melihat foto Naruto tidak bisa menahan air matanya, Konohamaru tidak terlihat dibarisan tersebut, Hokage ke 5 Tsunade hanya berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya mengalir. Dia hanya membayangkan senyuman Naruto. Yah senyuman Naruto adalah segalanya baginya.

"Doushite?" Batinnya yang terlihat kecewa dan menyesal dengan takdir yang tidak terduga tersebut.

FLASHBACK!

Di jalan sepi depan Bar, Tsunade menghancurkan tanah yang berada dibawahnya dengan satu jari, dihadapannya terdapat Naruto yang terlihat terkena dari dampak dari retakan tanah yang disebabkan oleh Tsunade tersebut, Jiraiya hanya melihat Tsunade yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi guru dan mengajarinya jutsu yang tidak mungkin dia kuasai?" Jiraiya hanya melihatnya tanpa ekspresi dan berusaha mendengar ocehan Tsunade.

"Jangan memberi dia harapan palsu. Karena itulah bocah yang suka bermimpi ini, mulai berharap menjadi Hokage." Ucap Tsunade dengan nada yang sombong sambil melihat Naruto yang berusaha bangkit dari serangan Tsunade. Naruto menatap Tsunade seolah-olah tidak terima dikatakan begitu saja olehnya.

_Di padang rumput yang luas saat melawan Kabuto_.

Tsunade terlihat duduk tidak berdaya sembari menggigil dengan darah yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Bocah itu merasa semua akan mudah, karena itulah dia bisa berbicara tentang mimpi sebodoh itu. karena itulah dia tidak akan pernah menyerah dan dia akan mati." Ucap Kabuto dengan ekspresi sombongnya sambil memegang kunai di tangan kanannya.

Kemudian Kabuto berlari menuju Tsunade, yang sedang menggigil ketakutan, Kabuto terlihat akan menyerang dengan kunai yang dipegangnya. Darah pun keluar dari tangan Naruto, dia berhasil memegang tangan kabuto dengan eratnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan Bunshinnya dan mengisi tangannya dengan chakra biru spiral.

"Sebelum aku menjadi Hokage, aku tidak akan pernah mati! Dattebayou." Rasengan!

FLASHBACK END

"Naruto? Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami dengan cepat, setelah kau menyelamatkanku dulu, aku sangat percaya padamu bahwa kau akan menjadi Hokage suatu saat, dan kau tidak akan pernah mati sebelum menjadi Hokage, tapi Doushite, Nande? kenapa kau tidak ada disini?" Batin Tsunade yang terlihat belum menerima kematian Naruto, yang dianggapnya sebagai cucunya sendiri.

_Beralih scene!_

_Di Bulan (disini Oksigen dan Gravitasi aktif/ada)_

Ledakan yang sangat dahsyat membuat lubang yang cukup besar dengan diameter 10 km2, asap masih bertebaran di udara, Madara terlihat terbujur lemah tak berdaya, jantungnya berhenti berdetak yang menandakan ia telah mati. Usaha Naruto tidak sia-sia, Naruto juga terlihat tergeletak di tanah, tetapi hanya kilauan oranye dan bulu lembut yang dirasakannya. Naruto masih hidup. Ia masih bernafas tapi nafasnya tidak beraturan, jubahnya sobek-sobek, ikat kepalanya hilang entah kemana, dan wajah serta tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka tetapi tidak terlalu serius.

"Aku dimana, apa aku masih hidup?" Batin Naruto sambil membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Yang dilihatnya hanya bulu oranye yang lembut. "Apa ini?" Pikirnya sambil memegang bulu tersebut.

Kemudian Kurama juga terlihat sudah sadar, "Apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" Tanya Kurama dengan cemas. Ternyata Kurama keluar dari perut Naruto dengan sendirinya dan memeluk erat/menyembunyikan tubuh Naruto di perutnya dan menutupinya agar tidak terkena ledakan besar tersebut. "Ini hangat." Batin Naruto yang terlihat nyaman dengan bulu Kurama.

Nafas Naruto terlihat terengah-engah tapi semangatnya untuk bertahan hidup sangat besar, "Apa aku akan mati setelah semua ini? Aku ingin pulang, aku ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman, dan aku ingin mengatakan, aku masih hidup." Batin Naruto, matanya perlahan-lahan mulai menutup.

"Hey Naruto! Bertahanlah! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Teriak Kurama yang tidak ingin temannya meninggal setelah semua yang ia alami. Kemudian Kurama memberikan Chakranya ke dalam tubuh Naruto untuk memperbaiki sel-sel dari dampak ledakan yang besar tersebut.

"Arigatou, Kurama, tapi aku tidak kuat lagi, apakah ini akhir dari kehidupanku selama ini? bahkan aku belum mewujudkan impianku menjadi Hokage hehe." Ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan dan terbata-bata. "Menjadi chunin dan jonin pun belum, aku adalah ninja yang menyedihkan, Dattebayou." Ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil memandangi Kurama.

Kurama memberikan sebagian chakranya untuk Naruto. Dia terus memperjuangkan keselamatan Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan temanku mati!" Teriak Kurama sembari memberikan sebagian chakranya kepada Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana k-kau b-isa selamat dari l-ledakan besar itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan kata-kata yang terbata-bata.

"Jangan pikirkan aku!, aku adalah monster yang abadi, aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah."

"Hehe, seperti yang diharapkan, Dattebayou! Kau tau aku sangat beruntung mempunyai teman sepertimu?"

Hal menarik pun terjadi, Kurama tersipu… "Diamlah dan jangan berkata apa-apa." Ucapnya sambil tetap berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto, suara besarnya sedikit menganggu pendengaran Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum kepada Kurama.

FLASHBACK!

_Kyubi di segel oleh Minato._

Rantai kuning keemas-emasan keluar dari punggung Kushina dan membelenggu Kyubi untuk sementara. Kushina terlihat batuk-batuk dan kehabisan chakranya, Minato terlihat menggendong bayinya yang bernama Naruto. "Itulah saat pertama kali aku melihatnya." Batin Kurama, kemudian ia melanjutkan flashbacknya lagi.

Naruto menangis dengan lantang, bayi yang sangat manis hasil buah dari Minato dan Kushina.

"Sebagai ayah aku akan melindungi anakku dengan seluruh kemampuanku." Ucap Minato kepada Kushina, Kyubi hanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Jangan bodoh, Minato, aku ingin kau tetap tinggal bersama Naruto." Jawab Kushina dengan meneteskan air matanya. "Rencanamu terlalu berlebihan." Tambahnya singkat.

"Aku akan sangat senang mati demi anakku itulah tugasku sebagai ayahnya."

_**Shiki Fuujin!**_

Kemudian keluarlah dewa kematian, yang siap menelan nyawa Minato kapan saja. Lalu Minato juga mengeluarkan segel khusus dari klan Uzumaki yang ia pelajari dari ibu Kushina.

"Altar ritual! Ini adalah segel khusus dari clan Uzumaki untuk menyegel monster dan biju, sialan kau Yondaime Hokage!" Batin Kyubi dengan wajah seramnya yang masih terbelenggu oleh rantai Kushina.

Kemudian ia mengambil setengah dari chakra Kyubi dan disegelnya ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, chakra Kyubi banyak sekali, seluruh tubuhku menjadi sulit digerakkan." Ucap Minato yang baru saja selesai mengambil setengah chakra Kyubi dan disegelkan di tubuhnya sendiri.

Kemudian ia mendekati altar ritual dan Naruto diletakkan diatasnya. "Uhuk-uhuk." Kushina Nampak kesakitan, Minato pun khawatir dan berusaha mendekati Kushina, hal itu pun dimanfaatkan oleh Kyubi dan cakarnya yang tajam di arahkan ke Naruto. "Yah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyegelku lagi!" Teriak Kyubi sembari menyerang anak Minato.

Darah pun berjatuhan, kedua orang tua Naruto berusaha dengan keras melindungi anaknya. Dengan mengorbankan tubuh mereka.

Dan akhirnya Kyubi berhasil dijinakkan dan disegel, tapi sebagai bayarannya adalah kematian kedua orang tua Naruto, Minato & Kushina.

FLASHBACK END

"Dia adalah bayi yang sangat lucu dulunya, meskipun aku ingin membunuhnya karena ia digunakan untuk menyegelku untuk kedua kalinya oleh Yondaime Hokage. Tapi sejujurnya aku senang bisa disegel ditubuh anak ini, karena pada akhirnya aku bisa berteman dengannya, setelah sekian lama ditinggal oleh kakek Rikudou sennin. Naruto kau telah tumbuh dewasa, aku akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu, dan membawa kita pulang, itu janjiku." Ucap Kurama sembari tersenyum kepada Naruto, Naruto terlihat tertidur dengan nyaman di tubuh Kurama yang dipenuhi bulu halus berwarna oranye yang hangat.

"Yosh, aku sudah memberikan chakra yang cukup banyak untuk Naruto, aku yakin sebentar lagi, Naruto akan pulih dan sadar dengan sendirinya."

Matahari mulai menyinari permukaan bulan, hamparan pasir dan bebatuan luas adalah tempat dimana Naruto dan Kurama terdampar tidak berdaya, hempasan angin menerpa mereka berdua, Naruto yang terlihat tertidur mulai membuka matanya, "Kurama?" Ucap Naruto sembari bangun dari tidur pulasnya, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat dengan rasa lelah yang cukup luar biasa, tetapi chakra Kurama telah memulihkannya walaupun tidak secara keseluruhan.

"Nani? Naruto?" Jawab Kurama yang sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dari Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, tetapi didalam hatinya ia ingin pulang, ke bumi, ke kampung halamannya di Konohagakure. "Aku ingin kita kembali, bisakah kau membantuku? Dattebayou." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan seriusnya.

Kurama membalas senyuman Naruto. "Tentu saja, aku akan membawamu pulang, akan tetapi aku belum mengetahui caranya." Jawab Kurama dengan jujur dan suara yang menggelegar karena suaranya yang berat dan besar.

"Yosh! Pertama-tama kita akan mencari makanan dulu."

Errrrgggh

Suara aneh keluar dari perut Naruto. "Aku lapar Dattebayou hehe!" Jawabnya dengan mimic wajah yang kelaparan sambil menggarukkan tangan ke bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Hmm, baiklah naiklah Naruto!" Balas Kurama sembari berdiri dengan tegap dan gagahnya. Ekornya membelai-belai.

"Naik!, Ore?"

"Siapa lagi yang berada disini kono gaki!" Teriak Kurama yang tidak sabaran.

"Yokai, Dattebayou!"

Kemudian Naruto menaiki kepala Kurama, dan berdiri diatasnya sambil melipat tangannya, Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah, dalam batinnya "Ini Kakoi dattebayou, hehe." Pikirnya.

"Iku ze!, Kurama!" Teriak Naruto sembari menunjukkan arah ke depan.

Kurama berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak cepat dan tidak lambat, ia berusaha mencari tempat yang mengandung makanan dan minuman untuk kebutuhan Naruto, Naruto juga terlihat melihat samping kiri dan kanannya. Tapi mereka tidak menemukan apapun yang ada hanya hamparan pasir dan bebatuan yang masih cukup luas untuk dilewati.

"Kita sudah berlari cukup lama, tapi tidak ada hutan, danau, atau sungai yang kita jumpai."Batin Naruto yang masih berdiri di kepala Kurama.

"Aku merasakan chakra yang datang, mungkin dari sini berjarak 2 kilometer. Jangkauan chakraku cukup luas, jadi aku bisa merasakan chakra yang maksimal jauhnya 6 kilometer." Ucap Kurama kepada Naruto sambil melirikkan matanya ke arah Naruto.

"Chakra? Apakah disini ada kehidupan? Dattebayou" Ujar Naruto yang sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan, oleh Kurama.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, akhirnya Naruto dan Kurama melihat sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat. "Yatta! Akhirnya kita keluar dari gurun ini, Dattebayou hihihi!" Teriak Naruto dengan ekspresi senangnya.

"Itu hutan yang cukup lebat untuk berteduh, bagus." Batin Kurama sembari tetap berlari menuju hutan itu.

"Tapi aku sedikit bingung kenapa bulan ada hutannya? Dattebayou" Pikir Naruto dengan kebingungan.

"Diamlah Naruto, ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu, berpikirlah supaya bisa bertahan hidup dan menemukan cara kembali ke pulang ke bumi."

"Baiklah, Dattebayou!" Jawab Naruto tersenyum. "Tetapi apa kita bisa pulang?" Pikirnya sambil memandangi langit biru tak berawan.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di hutan tersebut, pohon yang rindang, angin yang sejuk menyambut kedatangan mereka. Akan tetapi hal yang mengejutkan pun terjadi.

"Chakra besar apa ini!" Pikir Kurama terkejut bukan main dengan chakra yang dirasakannya.

"Ada apa, Kurama!" Tanya Naruto karena Kurama berhenti berlari secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada yang mendekat, tetap focus dan perhatikan sekelilingmu, Naruto." Jawab Kurama sambil melihat-lihat dan focus terhadap sekitarnya.

6 orang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengepung Kurama dan Naruto, Naruto dan Kurama terkejut luar biasa dengan yang mereka lihat.

Mereka memakai jubah hitam dengan lambang 9 symbol seperti Rikudou sennin dibelakang tetapi symbol tersebut berwarna merah dan didepannya tidak ada gambar sama sekali, mereka memakai alas kaki seperti ninja-ninja pada umumnya dan beberapa orang memakai sarung tangan seperti Kakashi. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kurama dan Naruto terkejut.

"Apa-apaan ini!? Kenapa mereka semua memiliki Rinnengan!?" Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 2 END**

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena penulisan yang salah atau flashback yang kebanyakan tetapi menurut saya, flashback tersebut membuat cerita lebih hidup, tapi kalau para reader gak terlau suka chapter selanjutnya akan saya kurangi flashbacknya. Semoga chapter 2 ini bagus menurut kalian semua.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, baiklah sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Jaa ne!


	3. Chapter 3 (Kampung halaman ayahku)

Selamat membaca dan menikmati ^^

Chapter 3 Update!

Warning: OOC, Ide pasaran, Typo, Gagal story, dan masih banyak kekurangannya. RnR?

Fanfict: Naruto Shippuden

Author-Yoshino

Disclaimer-Masashi Kashimoto

**We can't life without you ..**

**Chapter 3**

**Kampung halaman ayahku.**

Kerumunan orang-orang mulai berkurang, semua shinobi yang melayat hari ini, sudah akan pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Begitupun juga team 7 yang sekarang hanya dihuni oleh Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi. Mereka terlihat berjalan bersama di suatu jalan yang hanya mereka bertiga yang berada di jalan tersebut.

Sakura hanya melamun dan melihat ke tanah tanpa melihat ke depan, dipikirannya hanya ada Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto, semua kenangan bersama Naruto selalu muncul dibenaknya dan hal itu membuat Sakura tidak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata. Kakashi yang melihatinya hanya terdiam tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dipikirannya dia juga tertekan karena telah ditinggakan oleh murid kesayangannya. Walaupun Kakashi tidak menunjukkannya secara langsung. Namun hal berbeda ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke, menurutnya Naruto belum mati, ia sangat percaya kepada Naruto bahwa suatu saat nanti, Naruto akan kembali…..

"Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah cuek dan kerennya.

"Apa, Sasuke-kun?" Jawab Sakura sembari mengusap air matanya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi, dia akan kembali. Percayalah."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Wajah Sakura terlihat emosi dan marah. Kata-kata penuh luapan emosi itu pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu!? Naruto tidak akan kembali, dia, dia sudah-" Sakura menangis, tangisan yang menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada Naruto.

Kakashi dan Sasuke hanya terdiam membisu, dan hanya melihati Sakura yang menangis dengan kerasnya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

_Beralih scene._

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka ini!?"

6 orang tersebut menatap Naruto, dari tatapannya mereka terlihat mempunyai dendam yang sangat besar kepada Naruto, tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Rambut kuning? Aku yakin memang benar bocah itu dari clan Namikaze, kuso!" Gumam salah satu dari 6 orang asing tersebut.

"Kurama, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Naruto panic, Kurama berusaha mencari jalan, dia berpikir apakah melawan/memutuskan melarikan diri. Jika Naruto dan Kurama melawan akan menjadi pertempuran yang dahsyat dan dapat menghancurkan hutan tersebut, tapi jika mereka berusaha kabur, tidak ada yang tahu hasilnya.

"Ditambah lagi chakraku belum pulih sepenuhnya." Ucap Kurama kepada Naruto, dari ucapan Kurama, Naruto tahu apa yang akan diputuskannya.

"Ike Kurama!" Teriak Naruto, Kurama pun berlari menerobos 6 orang yang mengepungnya tersebut dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

"Sia-sia saja jika kalian berlari."

_**Banshoten'in! **_

6 orang asing itu memanipulasi gravitasi yang berada di belakang Kurama dan menariknya, Kurama pun tertarik menuju 6 orang tersebut.

"Tidak ku sangka mereka bisa menarikku, 6 orang secara bersamaan menggunakan jutsu yang sama." Batin Kurama sedikit panic dengan jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh 6 orang asing tersebut.

"Aku akan melawan mereka Kurama." Ucap Naruto sembari meloncat dari kepala Kurama dan bersiap mengeluarkan jutsunya.

_**Taju kagebunshin no Jutsu!**_

"Jutsu macam apa itu?" Ucap salah satu 6 orang asing tersebut.

Naruto mengeluarkan 12 bayangan, dan masing-masing bayangan tersebut, sudah bersiap dengan rasengannya masing-masing, rasengan yang digunakan oleh Naruto adalah

_**Cho odama rasengan!**_

6 rasengan super besar diarahkan oleh Naruto ke masing-masing orang asing yang berdiri dibawahnya. "Rasakan ini!" Teriaknya keras.

Mereka menyerap rasengan dengan pelindung hitam yang pernah Naruto lihat. "Itukan, tidak mungkin Dattebayou." Ucap Naruto terkejut keringatnya tiba-tiba mengucur dengan deras.

"Bagaimana bisa!? Semua orang itu mirip sekali dengan Nagato, bukan secara fisik namun secara kekuatan dan tehnik. Apa yang harus kita lakukan Kurama?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain aku harus menggunakan chakraku yang masih tersisa." Ujar Kurama.

Kurama berdiri dibelakang Naruto, monster rubah berekor 9 itu terlihat sangat liar dan bringas chakra oranye kekuning-kuningan mulai menyelimuti Kurama, Naruto pun juga ikut terpengaruh dengan chakra tersebut. Jubah kuning mulai terlihat ditubuh Naruto, tubuhnya pun mulai bercahaya, chakra yang luar biasa yang diberikan oleh Kurama membuatnya lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya, ditambah lagi Naruto sudah masuk ke mode sennin, membuat matanya menjadi symbol plus yang berwarna merah.

"Masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai 6 jutsu yang sama seperti Nagato, jadi 1 orang kekuatannya setara dengan Nagato." Ucap Naruto sedikit cemas dengan lawan yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Lalu Kurama menyerap chakra hitam dan dikumpulkan di antara rongga mulutnya, chakra hitam dan biru mulai berkumpul dengan sendirinya, semakin besar dan semakin besar. "Naruto aku akan menyerang mereka sekarang!" Teriak Kurama sembari bersiap melepas serangannya.

_**Biju dama!**_

Bola biju dama meluncur kencang mengarah kepada 6 orang asing berjubah hitam tersebut. "Apa kalian tidak pernah belajar!?" Teriak salah satu orang dari 6 orang asing tersebut.

Secara kompak 6 orang asing tersebut mengeluarkan pelindung hitam berbentuk bulat lagi kali ini bulatan hitam tersebut membentuk bola yang cukup besar, dengan kata lain mereka menggabungkan penyerap jutsu/serangan dan dijadikan menjadi 1 dengan tujuan agar dapat menyerap serangan Kurama yang sangat besar itu.

Biju dama menghantam bulatan hitam itu, suara hantaman itu cukup menggelegar sampai tanah di daerah itu bergetar dengan sendirinya.

"Tidak mungkin, Biju dama bisa diserap?" Ucap Naruto terkejut.

"Hey! Naruto jangan melamun, berikutnya seranglah mereka aku akan menjagamu dari belakang, dengan tubuh sebesar ini, akan sangat sulit menyerang mereka yang sekecil itu." Jawab Kurama sembari focus melihat ke depan yaitu bijuu damanya yang berhasil diserap oleh ke 6 orang asing berjubah hitam tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian menyerang kami, dattebayou!" Teriak Naruto yang terlihat penasaran dengan tatapan mereka yang sangat tajam dan menakutkan.

"Tidak ada alasan lain, karena kau adalah klan Namikaze." Balas salah satu orang asing berjubah hitam, dengan kulit putih dan rambut berwarna abu-abu dengan tinggi hampir setara dengan Naruto.

"Klan Namikaze?" Gumam Naruto, yang terlihat berbicara sendiri. "Apa maksud dari perkataan itu." Pikirnya sesaat.

"Naruto? Apa kau tahu nama klan ayahmu?" Tanya Kurama kepada Naruto dari mimic dan cara berbicaranya sepertinya Kurama mengetahui sesuatu.

"Hehe aku tidak mengetahuinya dattebayou." Jawab Naruto sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Bakayaro! Apakah itu yang disebut dengan anak yang baik, bahkan kau tidak mengetahui nama marga ayahmu sendiri." Ucap Kurama dengan suara besar dan kerasnya.

"Yang aku tahu hanyalah nama klan ibuku dattebayou, tapi kalau ayah?" Jawab Naruto sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Anak ini benar-benar bodoh." Pikir Kurama sesaat kemudian ia kembali melihat ke depan kearah 6 orang asing itu berdiri.

"Apa sudah selesai berbincangnya." Ucap orang berambut abu-abu, sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin dari 6 orang tersebut.

"Aku akan menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatku sedikit penasaran." Ucap Naruto sembari menatap pemimpin itu dengan tatapan yang sedikit tajam.

"Nanii?" Balas orang asing tersebut singkat.

"Kalian ini siapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Kau tidak mengetahui kami! Jangan bercanda klan Namikaze adalah musuh klan Rikudou!" Teriak pemimpin orang-orang asing tersebut, wajahnya mulai panas dan terlihat emosi. _"Kenapa orang ini tidak mengatahui klan Rikudou yang notabene adalah musuh dari klannya sendiri." Pikirnya._

Kurama sedari tadi hanya menganalisa pembicaraan Naruto dan orang berambut abu-abu yang berada dihadapannya. "Klan Namikaze, klan Rikudou jadi kau berasal dari sini ya kakek." Pikir Kurama yang terlihat melamun sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu permasalahannya, aku bukan penduduk asli sini, aku penduduk bumi Dattebayou!" Teriak Naruto dengan logat ciri khasnya.

"Bumi? Apa katamu!" Balas pria berambut abu-abu, emosinya mulai sedikit mereda walaupun tatapannya masih seperti yang sebelumnya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat dan menemukan cara kembali pulang dattebayou!" Gumam Naruto yang bersiap-siap menyerang ke 6 orang asing tersebut.

"Tunggu Naruto, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu yang sangat penting." Ucap Kurama yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Naruto.

"Apa, Kurama?" Jawab Naruto singkat, Naruto sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Kurama sembari menoleh ke belakang dimana Kurama berdiri.

"Klan Namikaze, klan yang dimaksud oleh mereka adalah klannya ayahmu, Namikaze Minato."

Mendengar perkataan Kurama, Naruto terlihat tidak percaya, dia sangat terkejut dengan klan ayahnya sendiri.

"Benar Naruto, klan Namikaze ciri-cirinya sangat mencolok yaitu berambut kuning seperti Ayahmu dan Kau sendiri, itulah sebab kenapa mereka menyerang kita. Jadi bisa dikatakan ayahmu adalah penduduk asli sini, dia berasal dari sini, dari bulan." Ucapan Kurama hanya didengar oleh Naruto, Naruto terkejut luar biasa, yang tadinya dia bisa berdiri dengan tegak, sekarang Naruto sangat lemas dan serasa tidak bisa berdiri.

"Bagaimana mungkin ayahku, bukan penduduk bumi melainkan penduduk asli sini." Gumamnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Terbayang-bayang senyuman ayahnya yang jelas berada dipikirannya.

"Jadi inilah alasan kenapa mereka menyerangku." Ucapnya sembari mengepal tangannya dengan eratnya.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu ya?" Ucap pria berambut abu-abu dengan logat sombong dan senyum licik.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, kami akan menghabisi kalian berdua!"

"Naruto! Mereka mulai melancarkan serangan, jangan melamun dan perhatikan lawanmu." Teriak Kurama yang berusaha memperingati Naruto.

"Yosh, serahkan padaku dattebayou!" Ucap Naruto yang sedikit semangat walaupun masih terpikir oleh kata-kata Kurama tadi.

_**Taju kagebunshin no Jutsu!**_

6 bayangan dengan kekuatan yang sama berlari menuju 6 orang asing tersebut. Adu taijutsu tidak bisa dihindarkan.

Naruto terlihat kewalahan dengan skill bela diri yang mereka perlihatkan 2 klon pun hilang seketika. "Padahal aku sudah berada dalam mode sennin dan mode biju tapi kenapa ini, kenapa mereka sangat kuat." Gumam Naruto yang terkejut dengan kekuatan dari 6 orang asing tersebut.

Sisa 4 klon, Naruto terlihat berusaha mengeluarkan chakra biru berbentuk shuriken, 1 rasen shuriken sudah terbentuk, 3 klon yang lainnya berlari menuju ke arah mereka. Tiba-tiba saja diatas Naruto ada sesuatu yang jatuh, pria berambut abu-abu menusuk Naruto dengan batang carbon hitam kepundaknya.

"Cepat sekali!" Pikirnya terkejut. 3 klon pun menghilang, mode chakra dan mode biju pun juga menghilang. "Kenapa mereka bisa mengalahkan Naruto dengan semudah ini." Batin Kurama dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya.

"Aku merasa seluruh chakraku berpindah di batang karbon ini, batang hitam ini mengingatkanku dengan pain, akan tetapi aku sudah tidak kuat lagi dattebayou." Batin Naruto, matanya mulai tertutup perlahan lahan dengan sendirinya.

"Naruto, woy Naruto!" Teriak Kurama namun suara keras dan besarnya tidak sedikit pun didengar oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah tinggal monster rubah ini, kekuatannya yang besar akan membuat salah satu dari kita bisa mati, jadi untuk berjaga-jaga, kami akan menyegelmu." Ucap pria berambut abu-abu dengan sombongnya.

"Kisama!"

"Apapun yang terjadi aku harus menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto, aku sudah berjanji membawanya pulang." Batin Kurama dalam hatinya sembari melihat Naruto yang tergeletak tidak berdaya.

Kemudian salah satu dari 6 orang asing tersebut, mengeluarkan gulungan berwana putih, lalu keluar sebuah kendi berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Kendi itu!? tidak mungkin!?" Ucap Kurama terkejut luar biasa, dia hanya berpikir jika dia sudah disegel di kendi itu, dia akan sulit keluar.

_**Banshoten'in!**_

Mereka pun memanipulasi gravitasi secara bersamaan, tarikan berdaya tinggi menarik Kurama perlahan-lahan, "Aku masih bisa mengeluarkan bijuu dama akan tetapi jika aku menyerang mereka dengan bijuu dama, tubuhku juga akan terkena dampaknya. Tidak ada pilihan lain."

Lalu Kurama pun mengumpulkan bola hitam besar di mulutnya, bola hitam itu berkumpul dengan sangat cepat.

_**Bijuu dama!**_

_Duaar!_

Tanah disekitar situ pun, hancur luluh lantah, dan membuat lubang yang cukup lebar dengan diameter 100 m. Kurama pun terhempas dan terpental oleh serangannya sendiri, dipihak musuh 1 orang mati karena tidak sempat mengeluarkan pelindung bulatan hitam, dan yang lainnya terlempar jauh dari posisi dimana mereka berdiri sebelumnya. "Aku akan melindungi temanku!" Teriak Kurama sembari berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Naruto dan diletakkannya dipunggungnya. "Sekarang!" Kurama mengeluarkan Bijuu damanya lagi kali ini, lebih besar dari pada sebelumnya. "Dengan ini, matilah kalian semua!"

_**Bijuu dama!**_

_**Duar!**_

Kali ini ledakan tersebut mengenai 5 orang asing yang tersisa dan Kurama pun berlari menjauh dari mereka.

"Ini kesempatanku! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu Naruto, chakra oranye kembali menyelimuti tubuh Kurama, hal ini ia peruntukkan agar Naruto bisa cepat terisi kembali chakranya. Batang karbon yang berwarna hitam tersebut sudah diacabut oleh salah satu orang asing tersebut dan mempunyai daya serap yang cukup tinggi, bisa dibilang 10 kali lipat dari milik Nagato.

"Merepotkan sekali monster rubah itu!" Ucap si pria berambut abu-abu yang kembali bangkit dari serangan telak dari Kurama. Tatapannya kembali tajam dan dia tersenyum dengan liciknya. Ke 3 rekannya juga mulai bangkit kembali. Mereka berlindung dari serangan Kurama dengan patung gedo yang berdiri kokoh didepan mereka. Patung gedo tersebut hanya bermata 1 dan besarnya setara dengan Kurama, dia berbeda dengan gedo mazou milik Uchiha Madara.

Patung gedo pun berlari dengan sendirinya mengikuti langkah dari Kurama, cara berlarinya sangat kencang sehingga Kurama juga merasakan getaran dari langkah kaki patung gedo tersebut.

"Getaran apa ini!" Pikir Kurama cemas.

Dan ke 4 orang asing tersebut mengejar mereka dengan roket yang berada dikakinya untuk meluncur dan terbang. "Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa lolos dari kejaran klan terkuat!" Gumam salah satu orang asing tersebut sambil terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, diikuti oleh ke 3 rekannya di belakang.

Dug-dug-dug! Suara hentakan kaki dari patung gedo mazou yang sangat keras.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Patung gedo sudah mencapai Kurama, beberapa meter lagi dia hampir menyusul Kurama.

"Kuso!"

Kemudian Patung gedo mazou tersebut membuka mulutnya, lalu keluar rantai berwarna keungu-unguan, dan menarik kaki Kurama.

"Gawat!" Pikir Kurama yang semakin cemas. Kurama pun terseret dan Naruto terjatuh dari pundaknya.

_**Bug ..**_

Pria berambut abu-abu yang terbang diatas mereka hanya tersenyum dengan liciknya. "Jadi sudah tertangkap ya." Pikirnya sambil mendarat ke arah Kurama dan Patung gedo. Kurama pun tersegel, dia terlihat pasrah dan menyesal. "Maafkan aku Naruto, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku." Batin Kurama yang perlahan-lahan terseret masuk ke patung gedo.

"_**Patung gedo ini hanya bisa menyegel 1 monster, patung ini tidak sekuat patung yang dimiliki oleh pemimpin kita terdahulu yaitu Kaguya`yang hilang entah kemana menurut rumor yang beredar dia menciptakan suatu peradaban di planet lain yang bernama Bumi."**_

Di sebuah tempat kumuh dan jelek disitu tidak ada tikar maupun makanan, tikus-tikus kecil sering lewat mondar-mandir kesana-kesini, terlihat Naruto terbaring lemas tidak berdaya, dia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan yang dilihatnya adalah cahaya lampu berwarna kuning dan beberapa nyamuk yang mengelilingi bola lampu berwarna kuning tersebut.

"Kau sudah bangun ya?" Ucap seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh dari Naruto tertidur.

Naruto pun memaksakan duduk, namun karena pertarungan melawan 6 orang yang super kuat tersebut, ia merasakan dampaknya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, tidurlah sampai besok ini masih jam 22.00, aku juga akan tidur. Baiklah Oyasumi." Ucap orang asing tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa jam kemudian…

_**Chakra yang diberikan oleh Kurama kepada Naruto menjadikan Naruto pulih kembali walaupun tidak secara keseluruhan, luka di pundaknya sudah diobati oleh Naruko dengan perban seadanya.**_

De ja fu berulang namun kali ini, Naruto bisa duduk tanpa merasakan sakit apapun. "Yo." Ucap orang asing tersebut yang duduk bersandar di dinding.

"Dare?" Tanya Naruto yang masih terlihat kelelahan.

"Watashi Namikaze Naruko desu, Yoroshiku onegai shimatsu."

"Namikaze? Haaa!" Teriak Naruto keras, karena sedikit tidak percaya dengan orang berada didepannya.

Naruko dia gadis yang sangat manis, berambut kuning dan panjang seperti klan Namikaze pada umumnya.

"Ore Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayou." Jawab Naruto tersenyum.

"Uzumaki? Bukankah kau juga berambut kuning sama sepertiku, berarti kau Namikaze." Ucap gadis berparas manis tersebut dengan logatnya yang ceria.

"Memang namaku seperti itu Dattebayou, tapi ayahku lah yang bermarga Namikaze." Balas Naruto tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita ada dimana dattebayou?" Ucap Naruto penasaran sambil melihati sekitarnya, tempat yang sangat kumuh untuk sebuah hotel prodeo.

"Kita sekarang ada di penjara, tempatnya daerah terlarang, daerah klan Rikudou." Jawab Naruko.

"Oh ya,Kurama! Dattebayou."

"Kurama?"

"So, dia temanku dari Konoha dattebayou."

"Konoha?"

Naruto pun teringat kembali peristiwa itu dan dia berpikir Kurama sudah tertangkap dan disegel oleh orang-orang asing tersebut.

"Hey Naruto kun, kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya Naruko yang sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruko chan hehe." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Tetapi kenapa kau bisa dipenjara dattebayou?" Tanya Naruto dengan penasarannya.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, tapi akan aku beritahu intinya saja, aku dituduh mencuri barang berharga milik klan Rikudou." Jawab Naruko.

Naruto terlihat berpikir "Tunggu Kurama aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan menemukan cara agar kita bisa pulang." Batin Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini dan menyelamatkan temanku dattebayou!" Ucap Naruto sembari berdiri dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Itu mustahil desu." Ucap Naruko singkat.

"Kenapa? dattebayou" Tanya Naruto penasaran, dengan pendapat dari Naruko.

"Karena ini adalah area clan Rikudou, kita hanya bisa berharap kepada rekan kita yaitu klan Namikaze." Jawab Naruko yang terlihat putus asa.

"Oh ya Naruto-kun sendiri kenapa bisa tertangkap oleh mereka?" Tanya Naruko yang terlihat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, bahkan aku tidak tahu kau akan percaya/tidak…. Sebenarnya."

Setelah beberapa menit menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, Naruko pun tercengang…

"Haa! Naruto kun berasal dari planet bumi!" Teriak Naruko dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya.

**To be continue ..**

**Chapter 3 END.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfict gaje ini hehe, tolong direview ya? Saran akan saya terima yang penting bersifat membangun dan memotivasi. Please Review onegai!

Oke dengan ini saya ucapkan sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya…

Sore ja!


	4. Chapter 4 (Aku ingin keluar !)

_Gomen Minna, saya baru bisa update WCLWY chapter 4 hari ini, soalnya ada beberapa masalah dan kesibukan tertentu.. ^^_

_Chapter 4 Update!_

_Selamat membaca.. ^^_

Warning: OOC, Ide pasaran, Typo, Gagal story, dan masih banyak kekurangannya. RnR?

Fanfict: Naruto Shippuden

Author-Yoshino

Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto

**We can't life without you ..**

**Chapter 4**

**Aku ingin keluar !**

"Haa! Naruto kun berasal dari planet bumi!" Teriak Naruko dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya.

Naruko masih terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan kepadanya, tatapan matanya hanya mengarah kepada Naruto seorang, mimic wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit aneh dengan rasa ketidak percayaan yang sangat tinggi. Mereka pun saling menatap dan wajah Naruko pun tiba-tiba memerah, dia memalingkan wajahnya, rambut kuningnya, senyuman manis dibibirnya. Terlihat mirip dengan gadis yang Naruto suka.

"Kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu? Apa kau takut denganku? Dattebayou." Naruto berbicaa kepada gadis manis tersebut sembari memegang pundaknya, wajah manisnya membelakangi wajah Naruto.

"Ano, setelah melihatmu aku teringat dengan seseorang?"

"Ha?" Jawab Naruko, dia pun berbalik ke arah Naruko lagi sambil menekuk lututnya. Dan duduk didepan Naruto.

"Iya… dattebayou." Ucap Naruto tersenyum lepas, seakan-akan dia tidak merasakan beban yang diembannya.

"Memang siapa dia?" Tanya Naruko penasaran, wajah manisnya masih memperhatikan wajah Naruto. Di tempat itu mereka masih berbincang-bincang dengan santainya tanpa rasa takut ataupun cemas, walaupun Naruto masih memikirkan temannya Kurama, yang ditangkap oleh para Rikudou mysterius yang baru-baru ini dilawannya.

"Namanya Sakura, dattebayou.." Ucap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruko, dia pun menceritakan tentang Sakura kepadanya.

"Oh gitu ya? jadi pada dasarnya kau menyukainya ya Naruto-kun?" Jawab Naruko dengan tersenyum, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat menggoda Naruto. Wajah Naruto pun memerah, dan dia berusaha untuk mengelaknya.

"TTT-DAKKK! DATTEBAYOU!" Ucap Naruto tergagap. Dari cara Naruto berbicara, Naruko pun semakin curiga.

"Ma ii ka, lagi pula suka atau tidak suka itu bukan urusanku…" Balas Naruko sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke pintu sel tahanan. "Entah mengapa, aku ingin cepat keluar dari sini." Pikirnya.

Di luar tahanan, saya akan mendiskripsikan sedikit tentang markas dari klan Rikudou.

Desa yang mempunyai luas sekitar 100 km2.. rumah terbuat dari kayu desain hampir mirip seperti rumah-rumah yang berada di Konoha, jalan yang berada di desa tersebut masih berbahan tanah, dengan debu yang akan terbang jika terkena angin, pepohonan di tempat tersebut tergolong banyak, penduduk mayoritas mempunyai mata Rinnengan. Dari anak kecil sampai orang dewasa, dan lagi di desa tersebut banyak dijumpai patung yang mirip dengan Gedou Mazou.

Dan sel tahanan yang sekarang di tempat oleh Naruto berada di dalam ruang bawah tanah, yang mempunyai kedalaman hampir 100 meter, ruangan/sel tahanan tersebut hanya diperuntukkan oleh klan Namiaze yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan klan Rikudou.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10:00 pagi, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati sel tahanan yang ditempati oleh Naruto dan Naruko. Orang misterius bermata rinnengan pun menghampiri mereka dan memberikan makanan.

"Cepat makan.." Ucap pria misterius tersebut sambil memberikan makanan kepada Naruto dan Naruko.

"Makanan apa ini? Dattebayou!" Teriak Naruto spontan, makanan berwarna ungu dengan kebiru-biruan dilihatnya, "Apa kau akan meracuniku!? Dattebayou." Lanjut Naruto, tangan kanannya menunjuk kepada wajah pria tersebut.

"Hey Naruto, diam lah! Dan makan makanan ini." Sela Naruko sembari menarik tangan Naruto untuk duduk kembali.

"Kisama! Sudah bagus ketua mau memberi kalian makanan, seharusnya kalian harus berterima kasih! Dasar klan terkutuk!" Bentak pria mysterius tersebut. Naruto pun terdiam, tapi berbeda dengan Naruko tatapan wajahnya berubah, dia tidak terima dengan perkataan orang tersebut dan berusaha menjawabnya.

"Klan kalian lah yang terkutuk, jika saja klan kalian tidak ada, maka ibuku dan ayahku tidak akan mati!" Teriak Naruko, matanya un meneteskan air mata.

"Kau membentakku! Beraninya kau!" Ucap pria tersebut, kemudian Naruko pun terhempas sampai ke tembok, benturan tersebut membuat Naruko kesakitan. Melihat itu Naruto pun kesal, dia menghampiri Naruko. "Naruko, daijobu?" Ucapnya singkat, dia merasa cemas dengan keadaan Naruko.

"Cih kuso!" Teriak Naruto keras.

'Dia memakai mata Rinnenganya untuk menghempaskan Naruko. Ini seperti jutsu pain yang pernah aku lawan sewaktu dulu.' Batin Naruto sembari menatap pria tersebut dengan tajam.

"Dengar baik-baik, hidup kalian tidak akan bertahan lama, jadi persiapkan diri kalian untuk menghadapi kematian yang sudah ditakdirkan." Ucap Pria tersebut dengan tatapan sinis, dia pun berjalan meninggalkan sel tersebut.

"Dasar klan yang tidak tahu diri." Gumam pria tersebut sambil meneruskan jalan kakinya.

"Sial, kenapa mereka sangat kejam sekali dattebayou" Gumam Naruto, dia masih terlihat marah dengan perlakuan yang tidak masuk akal dari pria dengan mata Rinnengan. Naruko masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, dattebayou. Ceritakan kepadaku.." Ucap Naruto sembari memegang kedua pundak Naruko dengan kedua tangannya. Naruko hanya menatap Naruto dengan tangisan dan kesedihan, dari raut wajahnya dia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Cepat katakanlah .." Ucap Naruto penasaran, dia merasa beban klan ayahnya adalah bebannya juga.

Naruko pun memeluk Naruto secara tiba-tiba, dan Naruto pun terkejut. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Naruto tolong kami.." Ucap Naruko sembari memeluk Naruto dengan eratnya, sambil menangis di dadanya. Naruto pun juga membalas pelukan Naruko dengan mengelus-elus rambut kuning lurusnya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah .." Ucapan Naruto membuat Naruko sedikit tenang dan berhenti menangis, dia pun melepas pelukannya dan berusaha menghilangkan bekas air matanya.

"Hehe, kau sudah melihatku menangis sampai seperti ini, aku jadi sangat malu.." Jawab Naruko tersenyum sembari mengusap-usap bekas airmatanya yang mengalir di pipi halusnya.

Naruto hanya terdiam dia masih memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Kurama dan pulang ke bumi. Tapi ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus ia lakukan, yakni membuat perdamaian di bulan dan menyelamatkan klan Namikaze dari cengkraman klan Rikudou.

"Sekarang ceritakan kepadaku .. mengenai seluk beluk dari perselisihan antar klan ini?" Tanya Naruto yang duduk di depan Naruko, Naruko masih tertunduk lesu, dan bibirnya memulai pembicaraan antara mereka berdua..

"Sebenarnya … aku tidak tahu." Jawab Naruko tersenyum polos, air mata yang membekas di pipinya sudah mulai menghilang dengan sendirinya.

"Haaa? bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu tentang masalah ini dattebayou!" Teriak Naruto keras dengan mimic yang menyebalkan.

Wajah Naruko pun meneteskan air matanya lagi "Hikz hikz.."

"Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu dattebayou!" Ucap Naruto keras dengan suara yang terlihat bercanda.

"Datte, aku juga tidak tahu, yang aku tahu mereka sudah membunuh kedua orang tuaku, itu saja. Mengenai sejarah mereka, aku belum mengetahuinya. Yang hanya tahu sejarah tersebut adalah pemimpin kami, namanya adalah Namikaze Ziba-sama. Dia satu-satunya orang yang masih hidup sejak perang sebelumnya terjadi…

Di saat perang itu klan kami kalah dalam peperangan, dan menyisakan anak-anak dan ibu-ibu yang masih hidup sampai sekarang, meskipun begitu klan kami masih bisa bertahan dan populasinya semakin bertambah sedikit demi sedikit, dan pada akhirnya kami berhasil mendirikan sebuah desa yang jauh dari markas klan Rikudou, klan Rikudou masih belum mengetahui klan kami, dan untuk itulah mereka menyandraku yang digunakan sebagai umpan untuk memancing agar klan Namikaze muncul." Jelas Naruko panjang lebar, dia menceritakan semua yang ia tahu, tapi permasalahan sebenarnya belum ia ketahui dan itu pun membuat Naruto semakin penasaran.

"Aku harus menanyakannya kepada Namikaze Ziba. Dattebayou.." Ungkap Naruto dengan semangatnya yang kembali seperti biasanya, Naruko pun hanya terdiam dan kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya.

"Ano kita tidak mungkin bisa menemuinya .."

"Nande?"

"Karena kita masih terjebak di sel tahanan ini.."

"Benar juga dattebayou, apakah ada jalan keluar disini?" Tanya Naruto sembari melihat-lihat pondasi sekitar yang ia pikir dia bisa keluar dari sel tahanan tersebut dengan menganalisa seluk-beluk tempat dan cara menghancurkannya.

"Sel ini bukan sel biasa, jika kau menyentuh pagar besi itu, kau akan kehilangan sebagaian besar chakramu dan bisa terdeteksi oleh penjaga di tempat ini, dan mereka pikir kita akan kabur sehingga mereka akan datang kesini dan menganiaya kita.." Jawab Naruko sambil menujukkan jarinya kepada pagar besi yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu, dattebayou?" Ucap Naruto dengan logat seperti biasanya, dia terlihat berpikir namun dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

"Karena aku pernah mencobanya.." Jawab Naruko singkat.

Naruto pun hanya terdiam dan selang beberapa saat dia berteriak. "Yosh aku akan mencobanya."

Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan 2 bayangannya, satu bayangan terlihat mengisi chakra biru di tangan Naruto. Dan hasilnya bola spiral yang cukup besar pun terbentuk.

**Oodama Rasengan dattebayou !**

"Chakra besar berbentuk bulat? Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" Pikir Naruko yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto.

"Aku yakin ini akan berhasil dan dapat menghancurkan pagar besi ini!" Ujar Naruto bersemangat kemudian ia berlari beberapa langkah.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan! Naruto!" Teriak Naruko keras, dari ekspresi wajahnya dia terlihat mencemaskan keselamatan Naruto. "Jangan lakukan itu!" Tambahnya.

Rasengan tersebut di hempaskan tepat ke arah pagar besi. Hembusan angin yang cukup kuat dapat dirasakan di area sekitar situ.. suara keras dari hantaman itu memantul dan berdengung.

Dan hal yang dikatakan oleh Naruko benar, Rasengan Naruto perlahan-lahan menyusut dan lenyap. "Ada apa ini?" Ucap Naruto kebingungan. "Ini seperti Ninjutsu yang digunakan oleh pain, yang bisa menghisap semua jenis ninjutsu.." Pikir Naruto sambil membayangkan saat pertarungannya dengan ke 6 pain khususnya pain yang telah menyerap Rasen Shurikennya.

Dan kejadian tersebut menimbulkan reaksi yang sangat cepat dari orang-orang yang menjaga tempat tersebut, 2 orang berambut hitam lurus satunya pendek dan yang satunya panjang. Mereka berdua berlari ke sel Naruto. Mereka juga mempunya mata Rinnengan yang mengerikan.

"Suara langkah kaki mendekat? Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Pikir Naruko yang terlihat mencemaskan Naruto.

Dan kedua penjaga tersebut sudah sampai ke depan pagar besi tempat dimana Naruto dan Naruko dipenjarakan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, kisama!?" Bentak pria berambut pendek dengan tatapan Rinnengan yang mengerikan, tatapan tersebut sampai membuat Naruko ketakutan.

"Chakraku sebagian besar menghilang, benar yang dikatakan oleh Naruko, pagar ini menyerap ninjutsu dan chakra pengguna ninjutsu tersebut.." Batin Naruto yang terlihat kelelahan, matanya menatap kedua pria tersebut, kemudian ia berdiri perlahan-lahan, ia masih sulit untuk berdiri tapi tekad dan semangatnya membuat Naruto dapat berdiri dengan tegap.

"Aku yang melakukannya! Dattebayou." Jawab Naruto keras, dia berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari kedua pria tersebut yang sedari tadi menatap tajam Naruko.

"Jadi kau ya? yang melakukannya?" Ucap pria berambut panjang sembari menundukkan kepalanya, dan membuka pagar besi tersebut, tangannya mengepal seolah-olah dia ingin memukul Naruto.

Krkk-krrk suara pintu besi yang terbuka, bersamaan dengan itu Naruto pun menjadi bulan-bulanan oleh kedua pria tersebut. "Hentikan!" Teriak Naruko keras, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto yang dipukuli didepan matanya.

Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena chakra dan kekuatannya terserap cukup banyak, untuk berdiri saja sudah sangat sulit.

Puluhan kaki melayang dan menimpa Naruto, Naruto pun diinjak-injak dengan tragisnya. Kedua pria tersebut hanya tersenyum senang melihat penderitaan yang dialami Naruto.

"Makanya jangan berani-beraninya kau kabur dari sel ini…" Ucap salah satu pria tersebut sembari menghentikan injakan kakinya, tatapan masih sama dari sebelumnya, Naruto hanya melihat tatapan tersebut dengan mata yang sayup-sayuo menutup. Dia hampir tidak sadarkan diri..

"Naruto!" Teriak Naruko keras, dia berusaha mendekati Naruto tapi ada yang menghalanginya, "Beritahu temanmu untuk tidak memberontak lagi." Ucap pria berambut panjang dengan dingin.

Kemudian kedua pria tersebut berjalan meninggalkan sel tersebut, "Dasar merepotkan saja…" Ucapnya sembari menutup pintu sel.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara Naruko hanya terdengar di telinga Naruto, namun Naruto hanya diam saja karena tidak mampu berbicara, matanya mulai menutup dengan sendirinya…

Naruko terus berteriak memanggil Naruto, tapi Naruto sudah terlanjur tak sadarkan diri.. dalam batinnya_, 'Apa yang dipikirkannya, dia bisa mati jika begini terus, dia mengeluarkan chakra yang besar, dan sebagian besar chakranya yang berada ditubuhnya sudah terhisap oleh pagar besi tersebut, di tambah lagi dia menjadi bulan-bulanan oleh penjaga tersebut, kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?'_

Naruko menatap Naruto sembari menyangga kepalanya di pahanya, dia masih menatap wajah Naruto yang masih pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri .. 'Jika diperhatikan dia cukup tampan dan keren..'

Wajah Naruko pun memerah dengan sendirinya, "Apa yang aku pikirkan, disaat-saat seperti ini…" Pikir Naruko salah tingkah, wajahnya masih memerah dan mengeluarkan keringat hangat …

**Di Konohagakure..**

Di sore hari, Sakura berjalan menuju toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka. "Permisi.." Ucapnya pelan, suara halusnya dapat membuat semua pria takluk. Dan salah satu orang pun berjalan keluar untuk menemui pelanggannya tersebut.

"Oh Sakura ya!" Ucap Ino tersenyum lepas, Sakura pun hanya tertunduk dan tidak membalas senyuman dari Ino.

"Aku hanya ingin membeli bunga.." Jawab Sakura sembari mendekati bunga-bunga yang berada tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. Dia pun mengambil salah satu tangkai bunga dan menciumnya, "Wangi sekali baunya.." Ucapnya singkat.

"Aku beli ini .." Ucap Sakura, tangannya menunjuk ke bunga berwarna merah yang sangat cantik, Ino pun mengambilnya dan menghiasainya dengan cantik.

"Pasti buat Sasuke ya?" Goda Ino dengan nada bercandanya.

"Sasuke? Bukan ini untuk orang yang aku cintai.." Jawab Sakura sambil memegang bunga yang diberikan kepada Ino.

"Jadi, siapa yang sekarang kau sukai?" Tanya Ino, ia berhenti menggoda Sakura dan berkata kepada Sakura dengan cukup serius.

"Ini untuk orang yang selalu berada di sampingku .." Jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Dia tersenyum? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat senyumannya,dan lagi siapa orang yang selalu berada di dekat Sakura selama ini.." Pikir Ino penasaran.

"Kalau kau sudah mempunyai orang yang kau cintai selain Sasuke, jadi Sasuke menjadi milikku ya?" Ucap Ino tersenyum, kali ini dia serius walaupun raut wajahnya sangat santai dan tenang.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan Sasuke kepadamu.." Balas Sakura sembari meninggalkan tempat tersebut .

Sakura pun berjalan pelan, sinar matahari yang terbenam menemani langkah kakinya, dia berjalaan menyelusuri jalanan yang cukup ramai, dia masih menundukkan wajahnya. Walaupun di jalan tersebut sangat ramai oleh orang-orang yang lalu lalang, tapi hati Sakura terasa sangat sepi tanpa kehadirannya.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau masih hidup?" Batinnya sambil meneteskan air mata.

**Di pemakaman pahlawan Konoha ..**

Sakura berjalan mendekati makam Naruto, disitu hanya terdapat makam tanpa jasad Naruto, hal itu hanya digunakan untuk para jiarah yang ingin mendoakan Naruto. Di tempat tersebut sudah berdiri beberapa orang sembari meletakkan bunga-bunga dan hal yang lain yang bisa membuat arwah Naruto tenang.

Sakura pun menegakkan wajahnya dan dilihatnya Kakashi, Sasuke, Tsunade dan Shikamaru yang sudah berada di tempat tersebut sebelum Sakura datang.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu peduli dengan seseorang, Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan logat seperti biasanya, merasa bosan dan malas.

"Hmmm, aku merasa bersalah setelah meninggalkannya cukup lama dan aku kembali begitu saja, tapi dia tetap menerimaku walaupun aku sudah menyakiti perasaannya. Dia adalah sahabat terbaikku.." Ungkap Sasuke berterus terang kepada semua orang yang berada di tempat tersebut, Shikamaru, Tsunade dan Kakashi sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke. "Dia berbicara tentang orang lain, dan lagi dia membicarakannya kepada kami. Ucap Nenek Tsunade terkejut dengan pernyataan dari Sasuke.

Sakura pun akhirnya sampai ke makam tersebut, "Sakura?" Ucap Tsunade yang melihat kedatangan muridnya yang cukup mengejutkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan bunga ini kepadanya …." Ucap Sakura sembari berjalan melewati orang-orang tersebut dan meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya, dia pun duduk dan mendoakan arwah Naruto..

FLASHBACK ..

Sakura kecil terlihat berlari terburu-buru untuk membeli bunga di toko Yamanaka. "Terima kasih banyak." Ucapnya sembari berjalan cepat sambil memegang bunga yang baru saja ia beli. "Semoga saja Sasuke suka.." Batinnya dalam hati, dan setelah beberapa saat berjalan ia pun bertemu orang yang tidak diduga-duga..

"Sakura-chan!" Teriak Naruto keras, dia terlihat terjun dari atas pohon. Naruto mendarat dengan selamat. "Apa bunga ini untukku Sakura-chan?" Ucap Naruto tersenyum lepas.

"Ha! apa kau bilang!" Jawab Sakura dengan lantang, dia merasa Naruto terlalu percaya diri.

"Benarkan ini untukku? Dattebayou." Balas Naruto dengan logat seperti biasanya, Sakura pun langsung memukul kepala Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Ini untuk Sasuke, jangan harap kau akan menerima bunga dariku, seumur hidup…" Ucapan Sakura terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto, Naruto pun hanya terdiam, perkataan yang sangat menyakitkan baru saja Naruto terima dari orang yang sangat dia cintai.

FLASHBACK END ..

"Gomen-gomen.." Ucap Sakura sambil menangis, air matanya mengalir deras dan membasahi pipinya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti perasaanmu, Naruto. Aku-aku mencintaimu!" Teriakan Sakura dapat di dengar oleh semua orang yang berada di tempat tersebut..

Sakura berteriak sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, semua orang yang berada di sama hanya terdiam dan melihatnya.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 4 END**

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfict gaje ini , tolong direview ya? Saran akan saya terima yang penting bersifat membangun dan memotivasi. Please Review onegai!

Oke dengan ini saya ucapkan sampai jumpa dichapter 5…

Jaa ne!


	5. Chapter 5 (Team infiltration Namikaze)

_Chapter 5 update!_

Warning: OOC, Ide pasaran, Typo, Gagal story, dan masih banyak kekurangannya. RnR?

Fanfict: Naruto Shippuden

Author-Yoshino

Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto

**We can't life without you ..**

**Chapter 5**

**The Team infiltration of Namikaze**

Suasana yang masih sama,hening tanpa keributan apapun, sepi tanpa ada sepatah kata apapun, namun tidak demikian dengan sel penjara yang di tempati oleh Naruto. Suara panggilan nama "Naruto" masih terdengar jelas oleh penghuni sel-sel lain.

"Berisik…" Teriak salah satu nara pidana yang terganggu dengan jeritan Naruko. Sel pria tersebut hanya berada di depannya, mendengar keluhan dari tetangga sesama nara pidana, Naruko pun diam sejenak dan melihat ke arah pria yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

Lalu pandangannya dialihkan lagi ke wajah Naruto yang kepalanya masih ia sangga dengan tangan dan pahanya. Lalu seseorang berteriak dengan kerasnya. "Begitulah nasib orang yang menentang klan Rikudou, itulah ganjarannya.." Ternyata pria yang baru saja berteriak tadi yang mengatakan ucapan tersebut dengan jelas dan lantang.

"Diamlah!" Ujar Naruko yang merasa terganggu dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut si pria nara pidana itu. "Bagaimana ini…" Batin Naruko yang terus menerus mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto, dia pun memandangi wajah Naruto dan memegangi rambut kuning yang berada di dekat telinganya.

Naruko hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara agar menyelamatkan Naruto dan keluar dari penjara terkutuk yang menahannya ini. "Sial, jika aku tahu cara bagaimana agar bisa keluar dari sini, maka aku akan melakukannya walaupun nyawaku yang menjadi taruhannya… apa yang lainnya sedang melakukan jutsu itu?" Naruko terus berpikir untuk menghadapi situasi yang cukup genting ini, dan dia juga masih berharap kepada rekan-rekannya yang sebelumnya juga bersamanya. Tapi mereka berhasil kabur dan selamat berkat keberanian Naruko.

FLASHBACK..

**Markas rahasia klan Namikaze.**

Di rumah tetua klan Namikaze, di dalam rumah itu terdapat 4 orang yang sudah duduk menghadap tetua Ziba. Ke 3 orang tersebut berambut kuning, yaitu Naruko, Kiri, dan Ryuji. Mereka menudukkan kepalanya di hadapan sang pemimpin klan Namikaze.

"Naruko, Kiri, Ryuji, aku perintahkan kalian mencari informasi tentang klan Rikudou, yang baru-baru ini terdengar kabar burung bahwa klan Rikudou ingin mencari dan menyerang klan kita." Ujar Ziba-sama sembari duduk di kursi yang bisa dikatakan singgasananya. Mereka bertiga pun menganggukkan kepalnya yang berarti sanggup melaksanakan perintah tersebut tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.

"Yokai.." Jawab team tersebut serentak, mereka pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Mereka bertiga memulai misi rank SS. misi yang cukup berat karena menopang beban seluruh orang-orang yang berada di klan Namikaze. "Kita harus cepat!" Perintah Kiri yang berada di depan dari Naruko dan Ryuji.

"Ha i!" Balas mereka berdua sembari tetap berlari mengikutinya.

Mereka meloncat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lain dengan cepatnya, hutan yang mereka lewati adalah hutan perbatasan yang membatasi antara klan Rikudou dan klan Namikaze. Matahari menyinari dengan teriknya, panas pun mempengaruhi tenaga mereka bertiga dan Kiri sebagai pemimpin memutuskan untuk berteduh di bawah pohon guna untuk menjaga kebugaran tubuh mereka masing-masing.

"Panasnya…" Ujar Ryuji, dia pun berjalan menuju sungai yang tidak jauh dari pohon tersebut, dia mengambil air dari sungai dan membasuhkannya di wajah dan rambut kuningnya. "Wah segarnya…" Ucapnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya secara tidak beraturan untuk membuang sisa-sisa air yang masih melekat di rambutnya.

Kiri pun hanya meminum air tersebut, "Ryuji, tetap fokus." Ucap Kiri kepada Ryuji tegas. Dia pun menjawab ucapan dari kaptennya tersebut. "Hai-hai.." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi bosan dan malas.

Naruko pun hanya melihati mereka dari kejauhan sembari duduk berteduh di bawah pohon dan memakan bekalnya, Onigiri.

Setelah beberapa saat beristirahat, mereka pun memutuskan untuk memulai lagi perjalanan mereka.

"Iku ze!"

"Ha i!"

Mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berlari di padang rumput yang hijau dan luas, angin kencang membuat rambut kuning mereka menghembus dan tertiup angin, mereka sudah cukup dengan dengan perbatasan dimana setiap orang yang akan melewati daerah itu akan mendapatkan pemeriksaan yang cukup ketat oleh klan Rikudou yang menjaga kawasan tersebut guna menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan termasuk penyusupan.

"Kita sudah dekat dengan perbatasan.." Tegas Kiri sembari memberi code kepada rekan-rekannya untuk lebih berhati-hati lagi. Karena mereka bertiga sudah hampir memasuki kawasan musuh.

Team yang dipimpin salah satu ninja terhebat di klan Namikaze itu pun bergerak dengan sangat cepat sampai hanya bayangan hitam yang terlihat oleh mata telanjang, dan setelah sangat dekat dengan kawasan klan Rikudou, Kapten Kiri pun memberi code untuk berhenti guna menyusun rencana agar dapat lolos ke kawasan Rikudou tanpa ada satu pun penjaga yang mengetahuinya.

"Kita sudah sangat dekat dengan perbatasan mungkin hanya berkisar 500 meter dari sini, dan tidak mudah untuk menembus penjagaan mereka karena kalian juga tahu mereka mempunyai Rinnengan. Jadi kalian harus tetap waspasda." Ucap Kiri serius, keseriusannya pun ditanggapi oleh Ryuji dan Naruko yang ikut bersungguh-sungguh karena ini adalah misi rank SS.

Kemudian dia kembali berbicara lagi, kali ini dia akan memberitahukan strategi yang akan dilakukan untuk menembus penjagaan ketat dari klan Rikudou.

"Langsung pada intinya, aku tidak akan membiarkan salah satu diantara kita terlihat oleh orang-orang yang berada disana karena penampilan kita jadi untuk berjaga-jaga aku sudah membawa ini.." Ujar Kiri sembari mengambil sesuatu dari belakangnya.

"Haa? Sebuah wig?" Ujar Naruko terkejut.

"Memang ini sedikit memalukan tapi ini tidak masalahkan.." JawaB Kiri yang berusaha membela diri.

"Memang benar ini adalah ide yang bagus, rambut kuning kita membuat semua orang langsung bisa tahu kalau kita adalah klan Namikaze, Yosh aku pakai yang ini.." Ucap Ryuji sembari mengambil rambut bergaya afro dan berwarna hitam sedangkan Naruko mengambil rambut bergaya lurus panjang dan berwarna hitam dan terakhir Kiri mengambil rambut berwarna hitam juga akan tetapi gaya rambutnya sedikit modis dengan perpaduan eropa dan amerika latin. Mohawk campur Emo..

"Kau keren sekali, Kiri-san?" Ucap Naruko dengan mata bersinarnya, memang benar Kiri sekarang berada dalam penampilan terbaiknya.

"Benarkah?" Jawab Kiri tersipu.

"Kalau aku, bagaimana Naruko?" Tanya Ryuji sembari menunjuk rambut afronya.

"Kau terlihat sederhana dan tidak begitu keren.." Jawab Naruko dengan perasaan jujurnya, karena benar yang dilihatnya memang seperti itu.

"Kau terlalu jujur Naruko, ini kan gaya rambut yang sejak kecil aku impikan…" Ucap Ryuji dengan memegangi rambut afro berwarna hitamnya sembari merengek meneteskan air mata kekecewaan.

"Iku ze!" Ucap Kiri sembari berjalan meninggalkan Ryuji yang masih kecewa dengan pendapat Naruko.

"Ayo Ryuji, kita tinggal lo…" Ucap Naruko yang sudah berjalan mengikuti Kiri yang berada di depannya sembari menjauh dari Ryuji yang masih kecewa dengan tanggapannya.

"Gadis itu benar-benar tidak mengerti Fashion yang sebenarnya huhuhu.." Ryuju pun berdiri dan berlari menyusul mereka berdua. "Tunggu Kiri, Naruko!" Ujarnya sembari berlari mendekati mereka berdua.

Dan setelah beberapa saat mereka pun berjalan santai dengan menggunakan pakaian seperti seorang pengembara, "Bersikaplah santai dan biasa saja."Ucap Kiri kepada kedua rekannya sembari berjalan santai mendekati perbatasan yang kawasan klan Rikudou, disitu sudah berdiri 2 orang yang berada di dalam rumah kecil yang berfungsi untuk menjaga gerbang perbatasan.

"Hey kemarilah…" Teriak salah satu penjaga yang memanggil Kiri dan kedua rekannya. Kiri pun berjalan mendekati penjaga tersebut.

"_Mata Rinnengannya benar-benar mengerikan, seperti aku ingin membunuhnya.."_ Pikir Kiri yang sesaat terbayang akan masa lalunya yang sangat suram.

"Apa tuan?" Jawabnya sembari tersenyum lepas.

"Ada perlu apa anda memasuki kawasan ini?" Tanya penjaga tersebut tanpa rasa curiga, penjaga tersebut berambut hitam dan masih muda mungkin berumur 25 tahun.

"Kami hanya ingin mengetahui Negara kawasan ini, karena dengar-dengar banyak hal yang sangat menyenangkan di Negara kawasan ini.." Jawab Kiri sembari tersenyum, kali ini ia berbohong tapi hanya ini satu-satunya jalan untuk masuk ke Kawasan klan Rikudou.

"Begitu ya? asal kalian bukan klan Namikaze, kalian boleh masuk... klan terkutuk itu sangat merepotkan sudah tahu kalah terus dalam peperangan tapi mereka masih ngotot untuk memulai perang." Ucap penjaga itu sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak, dengan membicarakan sisi buruk dari klan Namikaze.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Ryuji pun mengepal tangannya dengan erat, dia pun terlihat emosi dengan pernyataan tersebut walaupun begitu ia tetap menahan emosinya. Naruko yang melihat Ryuji seperti itu hanya bisa memegang tangannya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Souka hehe, kami bukan berasal dari klan Namikaze desu.." Ucap Kiri tersenyum lagi kepada penjaga yang sudah berada di hadapannya. Pandangan penjaga itu pun teralihkan dan melihat rambut afro dari Ryuji. _"Gawat.." _Batin Kiri sembari melihat pandangan mata Rinnengan yang beralih darinya menuju Ryuji, tapi pemikirannya salah.

"Hey ini rambut yang sangat bagus, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan ini…" Kiri pun lega mendengar perkataan tersebut.

"_Ternyata rambut afro Ryuji membuat kami selamat.." _ Pikir Kiri. Naruko pun hanya tersenyum. "Aku tidak mendapatkannya, ini tumbuh begitu saja." Jelas Ryuji kepada penjaga tersebut.

"Souka souka.." Jawab penjaga tersebut tersenyum, kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan kembali duduk di tempat penjagaannya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu…" Penjaga tersebut hanya melambaikan tangannya, dan tanpa disadari penjaga yang satunya, yang sedari tadi duduk dan memperhatikan hanya tersenyum dengan dingin.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan meninggalkan pos penjagaan tersebut, selangkah dua langkah tiga langkah perlahan namun pasti mereka menjauh dari pos penjagaan itu.

"Cih kuso!, aku ingin sekali menghajar pria itu…" Ujar Ryuji berbicara sendiri, dia masih terlihat memendam emosinya yang belum diluapkan kepada seorang pun.

"Kau harus menahannya, kau ingat ini adalah misi Rank SS jika salah sedikit pun kita akan tamat dan lagi kita bertiga tidak sekuat orang yang mempunyai mata Rinnengan, mereka memiliki semua jutsu yang sangat kuat dan kelebihan kita hanya menghilang dan menghilang…" Tegas Kiri sembari menundukkan wajahnya meskipun begitu ia masih mempunyai tekad yang cukup membara di dalam hatinya.

"Sudah dekat…" Ujar Naruko yang menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua. Dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di kawasan Klan Rikudou, negara terkuat di bulan. Central Moon.

"Apakah ini yang disebut dengan Central Moon, pusat terbesar yang berada di bulan..?" Ujar Ryuji terkagum dengan kondisi kota yang tertata rapi dan enak untuk dilihat. Di setiap jalan bisa kita jumpai banyak orang-orang yang hanya sekedar berjalan dan menjajakan dagangannya.

"Ini bukan waktunya terkagum, disini kita diperintah untuk mengintai dan memata-matai gerak gerik pemerintahan klan Rikudou." Jelas Kiri sembari memukul kepala Ryuji.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Hehe.." Naruko hanya tersenyum melihat polah tingkah dari Kiri dan Ryuji.

Dan setelah beberapa saat mereka pun memutuskan untuk menginap di penginapan untuk dijadikan tempat beristirahat sekaligus digunakan untuk menyusun rencana selanjutnya.

"Ah, aku capek.." Ujar Ryuji sembari menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang cukup empuk. Kiri pun hanya melepas semua peralatan ninjanya dan duduk di salah satu kursi, dia terlihat membaca sebuah buku. Sedangkan Naruko berada di ruangan lain karena penginapan dipisah antara laki-laki dan perempuan, laki-laki berada di lantai bawah sedangkan perempuan di lantai atas.

Naruko pun memutuskan untuk mandi, dia berjalan selayaknya orang pada umumnya rambut palsunya masih dia kenakan untuk menutupi rambut kuningnya. Sesampainya di pemandian. "Kapan misi ini akan berakhir, aku ingin pulang…" Mungkin itu adalah pemikiran yang sudah berada di otak Naruko, karena melihat dari ekspresinya dan ia juga baru saja menggumam tentang itu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 18:00, sesuai perintah dari sang kapten Kiri, Naruko dan Ryuji sudah berkumpul di ruangannya untuk membicarakan tentang rencana selanjutnya. "Aku akan memulainya sekarang.."

Suasana pun berubah menjadi serius, kali ini Kiri akan menjelaskan strategi untuk mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin dari pemerintahan mengenai benar atau tidaknya klan Rikudou akan mencari dan memusnahkan klan Namikaze.

"Mula-mula kita bagi menjadi 2 team, aku sendiri dan team lainnya adalah Ryuji dan Naruko , setelah itu kita akan menerobos masuk gedung pemerintahan dan mencari dokumen-dokumen penting mengenai rapat yang baru-baru ini sedang berlangsung." Jelas Kiri.

"_Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahuinya?"_ Pikir Ryuji terkejut.

"Dan setelah berhasil mengambil beberapa dokumen dari tempat tersebut, aku akan berjaga di tempat yang sudah ditentukan dan kalian berdua lari dari tempat ini dan kembali pulang." Tambah Kiri sembari melipat tangannya dan berandar di dinding.

"Jadi kau akan…"

"Misi lebih penting dari apapun kita mengutamakan keselamatan klan kita jadi aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku, karena jika dokumen-dokumen tersebut sudah hilang maka timbul berbagai kecurigaan dan seluruh orang yag berkepentingan akan menyuruh semua ninja yang kuat untuk mencari pencuri tersebut, jadi selagi kalian memngambil dan kabur dari tempat ini, aku sebagai kapten kalian akan mengulur waktu agar kalian bisa kabur dengan selamat dari tempat ini.." Jelas Kiri, ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Naruko dan Ryuji serta keselamatan desanya.

"Kiri-san? Aku janji akan membawa kita kembali bersama-sama.." Ucap Naruko yang berusaha meyakinkan lagi mengenai pemikiran dari Kiri yang dinilainya tidak masuk akal.

"Yang Naruko katakan benar, jika kita berangkat bersama-sama maka kita harus pulang bersama-sama…" Ujar Ryuji menambahi perkataan Naruko.

"Kalian yang salah, ini sudah keputusanku, sejak awal aku sudah memikirkan ini dan aku sudah siap dengan konsekuensi apapun.." Jawab Kiri yang tetap percaya dengan keyakinannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu yang berada dipikiranmu sekarang, namun aku akan percaya kepadamu…" Ryuji hanya bisa meng iyakan perkataan Kiri, Naruko hanya melihat Kiri dengan perasaan cemas. "_Kiri-san?"_

"Jam 12 malam kita akan memulai penyusupan"

"Ha i!"

Dan ketiga orang tersebut pun kembali ke rungannya, mereka terlihat masih berjaga sambil mempersiapkan segalanya demi masa depan klan Namikaze, Ryuji hanya tidur-tiduran sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya, Kiri sedang mengasah kunai agar lebih tajam sembari duduk di jendela dan mengamati indahnya bintang-bintang yang bersinar di atas langit sedangkan Naruko hanya duduk termenung sembari memikirkan misi yang akan dilaksanakan tepat pada pukul 12 nanti.

Jam 12 tepat tengah malam.

Semua sudah bersiap di tempat masing-masing, rambut mereka yang tadinya berwarna hitam kini menjadi kuning lagi, dan pakaian mereka pun juga banyak yang berubah.

"Etoo-sebelum kita berangkat, aku ingin menamakan team ini, apa boleh?" Ucap Ryuji dengan wajah merahnya. Naruko hanya tersenyum dan Kiri menjawab ucapan dari Ryuji.

"Lakukan sesukamu.." Jawab Kiri tersenyum.

"Aku akan menamakan ini dengan nama Team Penyusupan Namikaze!" Teriak Ryuji penuh semangat.

"Wakata…" Ujar Kiri sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

"Keren, hehe.." Ucap Naruko tersenyum.

"Yosh dengan ini misi kita mulai, berpencar!" Mereka bertiga pun berpencar menjadi 2 team sesuai dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kiri saat di penginapan.

"_Aku percaya kepadamu dan aku dan Naruko akan melakukan apa yang sudah kau perintahkan karena kau adalah kapten kami.." _Batin Ryuji sembari meloncat-loncat dari atap ke atap lain diikuti Naruko yang berada di belakangnya.

"Lakukan yang terbaik Ryuji Naruko.." Batin Kiri yang juga meloncat dari atap ke atap lain.

**Di Pusat Pemerintahan.**

Naruko dan Ryuji pun menyusup di tempat berbahaya tersebut, beberapa kali mereka nyaris terlihat oleh penjaga-penjaga yang mengelilingi setiap sudut tempat tersebut. Mereka pun berhasil memasuki gedung pemerintahan dan Ryuji pun memutuskan untuk berpencar agar lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan dokumen yang dimaksud. "Ryuji terlihat berlari dengan cepat dari ruangan ke ruangan lain, ia membuka seluruh brangkas dengan cepat dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Tidak ada.. tidak ada.. disini juga tidak ada_…"_ Ryuji sudah mencari dimana-mana namun ia belum menemukan dokumen yang Kiri maksud.

Naruko juga masih berlari-lari dan mencari dari ruangan ke ruangan lain,akan tetapi dia juga belum menemukannya sama sekali, _" Disini tidak ada, disini juga.."_

Waktu terus berlalu sampai mereka pun mulai putus asa namun dalam pencarian terakhirnya Ryuji berhasil membuka salah satu brangkas yang belum ia periksa sama sekali, _"Apakah disini?"_ Pikirnya sejenak, dia pun membobol kode brangkas dan diambilnya sebuah dokumen yang selama ini ia cari. "Yosh ini dia.." Ucapnya senang namun kesenangannya tidak berlangsung lama, seseorang membuka pintu dan dilihatnya sebuah mata Rinnengan dengan sorot tajam menatap kedua mata Ryuji.

"Sial…" Ucapnya penuh kesal. Tangan penjaga tersebut pun di arahkan ke tubuh Ryuji.

_**Bansho tein!**_

Pria tersebut mengeluarkan jutsu penarik dengan mengandalkan daya gravitasi yang berada di sekitarnya, Ryuji pun tertarik kearahnya semakin dekat dan semakin dekat namun hal yang mengejutkan terjadi.

_**Sling**_

Ryuji pun menghilang dengan cepat dan berpindah ke tempat lain, yang sebelumnya sudah ia tandai dengan segel teleportasinya. Dan beberapa saat setelah itu sirine berbunyi, bunyi yang sangat keras sampai semua orang yang berada di disekitar gedung menjadi panic dan mencari penyusup yang dimaksud.

"Mereka sudah ketahuan, gawat.." Ucap Kiri yang sudah menunggu mereka di tempat yang tidak jauh dari gedung pemerintahan.

"Aku harus lari, tapi Naruko…?" Ucap Ryuji yang sudah berada di luar gedung tersebut.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 5 END**

Tolong di review bagi yang sudah membaca Chapter 5 ini, hargai kerja keras author dengan memberikan review yang selayaknya. Selanjutnya saya akan mengupdate Just Protecting You setelah itu Battle 100 Chapter 17.

Yosh dengan ini saya ucapkan sampai jumpa di Chapter 6. ^^

Jaa ne!


	6. Chapter 6 (Last Jikukan Kekkai)

_Bertemu lagi, cerita ini ada yang nunggu gak ya? hm Cuma sebatas pengen tahu… klau gak ada juga gpp kok, ini We cant life without you yang terbaru ^^_

_Chapter 6 update!_

Warning: OOC, Ide pasaran, Typo, Gagal story, dan masih banyak kekurangannya. RnR?

Fanfict: Naruto Shippuden

Author-Yoshino

Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapter 6**

**Last Jikukan Kekkai**

Keadaan dan situasi yang genting masih menyelimuti area di sekitar gedung pemerintahan, para penjaga dan shinobi dari klan Rikudou mulai berdatangan, ancaman, ketakutan, dan aura mengerikan mulai dirasakan oleh Ryuji dan Naruko.

"Naruko masih ada di dalam? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ada 2 pilihan yang sekarang dipegang oleh Ryuji pertama melarikan diri dan membawa kabur dokumen penting dari klan Rikudou dan kedua memilih menyelamatkan Naruko namun keselamatan belum bisa terjamin. Ia masih belum memutuskan dari kedua pilihan tersebut, wajahnya mulai bercucuran keringat ketakutan, tubuhnya mulai bergetar karena shinobi-shinobi tingkat atas klan Rikudou akan segera tiba di tempat itu, _"Ada sekitar 5 shinobi dengan kekuatan luar biasa yang menuju kesini? Sebaiknya apa yang harus aku pilih? Sial aku tidak bisa tenang."_ Pikir Ryuji yang masih bersembunyi di kegelapan bayangan gedung dan duduk di rerumputan sembari mengamati area sekitarnya.

"_Ini gawat, waktu semakin berlalu dan mereka tidak kunjung datang melewati tempat ini.." _Batin Kiri mencemaskan keadaan Naruko dan Ryuji. Meskipun begitu Kiri tetap percaya dengan mereka berdua, dan memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu di tempat yang sudah ditentukan.

Di dalam gedung, gadis berambut kuning terlihat panic dan berlari-lari untuk keluar dari gedung tersebut namun hal itu dapat diketahui oleh 2 orang klan Rikudou yang mengawasi dari CCTV. Mereka pun bergegas untuk mencari dan menangkap gadis tersebut.

"Aku harus keluar dari sini.." Naruko masih berlari untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari gedung tersebut, raut wajahnya mulai menampakkan ketakutan seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Dia terus berlari sampai akhirnya salah satu penjaga menemukannya dan meneriakinya. "Hey! jangan pikir kau bisa kabur dari sini!" Seru penjaga itu sambil berlari mengejar Naruko, Naruko pun semakin panic dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan Hiraishinnya. Sebelum menghilang dari koridor gedung tersebut Naruko diserang oleh beberapa rudal yang meluncur dan mengarah kepadanya namun Hiraishin yang dilakukan Naruko lebih cepat dari rudal yang mengejarnya sehingga beberapa rudal itu menghancurkan gedung tersebut.

"Huh? Aku menghancurkannya lagi.." Ucap penjaga tersebut seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa keluar.." Ujar Naruko seraya melihat ke depan dimana 5 orang klan Rikudou sudah menunggunya. Ryuji yang melihat kejadian itu terkejut dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. _"Naruko?"_ Panggilnya dalam hati, ia melihat Naruko di depan pintu gedung pemerintahan, dan di halamannya sudah menunggu 5 shinobi tingkat atas dari klan Rikudou.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Pikir Ryuji panic. Sedangkan Naruko hanya memperhatikan mereka berlima dengan rasa cemas dan takut, meskipun begitu dia terlihat menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dan percaya diri.

"Mereka adalah klan yang sudah membunuh ibu dan ayahku!" Emosi Naruko meluap-luap, rasa ketakutannya berubah menjadi kebencian yang luar biasa dan wajahnya yang sebelumnya biasa-biasa saja menjadi penuh dendam dan kebencian. Seolah-olah ia ingin memusnahkan 5 orang yang berada di depannya.

"Raut wajah Naruko berubah? Apa yang terjadi, apa jangan-jangan..?" Spontan Ryuji terkejut dengan reaksi Naruko yang sebelumnya ketakutan menjadi kebencian dan membuatnya tidak takut lagi. Ryuji bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang cukup rimbun dan menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya dengan jutsu khusus klan Namikaze.

Naruko masih menatap wajah 5 orang tersebut dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. "Jadi kau ya? yang mencuri dokumen rahasia petinggi-petinggi.." Ucap salah satu orang dengan rambut abu-abunya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Apa yang bisa diperbuat oleh gadis Namikaze ini?" Ejek salah satu diantara mereka seraya melipat tangannya. Mendengar ejekan tersebut, Naruko tidak diam dan berusaha melawan mereka. "Kalian yang paling terburuk!" Seru Naruko sembari berlari ke arah mereka.

"Lihat-lihat, dia berani melawan kita haha.." Cerca orang bermata Rinnengan yang sudah berdiri di paling kanan. Mereka masih berdiri dengan posisi berbeda-beda dan tidak begitu bereaksi saat Naruko hendak menyerang mereka..

"Mereka terlalu meremehkan Naruko?" Ujar Ryuji yang melihat Naruko melawan mereka berlima tanpa bisa berbuat apapun untuk menyelamatkan Naruko.

Kecepatan yang tidak terduga membuat mereka berlima mulai kebingungan, "Seperti biasa, klan Namikaze terlalu cepat.." Pikir pria berambut abu-abu selaku ketua mereka. Dan tiba-tiba saja Naruko muncul dihadapannya dan menghempaskan pukulannya dengan keras.

"He?" Remeh pria berambut abu-abu yang masih melihat kepalan tangan yang berjarak hanya beberapa centimeter di depan wajahnya.

Mendadak Naruko berhenti, Shinrei tensei telah diaktifkan, ia pun terhempas sampai menghantam pintu gedung pemerintahan. Hantaman tersebut membuat pintu gedung itu mengalami kerusakan. Pria berambut abu-abu itu pun mulai melangkahkan kaki dan berjalan pelan menuju Naruko yang masih terduduk tidak berdaya karena Shinrai tensei yang sangat kuat dari ninja kelas atas klan Rikudou tersebut.

Ryuji yang melihatnya pun semakin panic dan terus berpikir bagaimana cara agar mereka berdua bisa lolos tanpa harus bertarung, karena ia tahu klan Rikudou terlalu kuat, hanya Ziba-sama yang bisa menandingi mereka namun usianya yang sudah lansia membuatnya tidak bisa bertempur lagi. Walaupun begitu masih terdapat keyakinan di dalam hatinya. Untuk bisa membawa Naruko dan Kiri pulang dengan selamat dan mengatakan pada Ziba sama bahwa misi telah sukses…

Naruko masih tertunduk karena hantaman yang cukup keras dengan pintu tersebut, kemudian ia melihat ke samping dimana Ryuji telah bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, hanya orang klan Namikaze lah yang bisa merasakan keberadaan orang yang sedang mengaktifkan jutsu khusus tersebut. Tangan kiri Naruko pun membuat kode yang ditunjukkan oleh Ryuji, Ryuji yang melihatnya langsung terkejut..

"_Naruko?"_ Batinnya pelan. Kode itu mengindisikasikan bahwa "Cepat lari!" Mata Ryuji mulai bersinar dan hendak meneteskan air mata, karena melihat temannya yang sudah tidak berdaya hanya karena satu serangan yang sangat kuat. Ryuji hanya bisa terdiam melihat rekannya menderita…

"Aku yang mencuri dokumen itu…" Ucap Naruko pelan, suaranya hanya didengar oleh ketua dari kelima orang tersebut yang sudah dekat dengannya.

"Huh? Jadi kau ya?" Ujar pria itu sembari mengangkat baju di bagian leher dengan erat. Naruko pun memberikan dokumen palsu kepada pria tersebut, karena pria itu tidak tahu dia hanya menerimanya dan melepas angkatannya sehingga Naruko terjatuh ke bawah.

"Bagus, sekarang penjarakan dia…"

"Ha i!" Jawab pengikut pria berambut abu-abu itu.

"Naruko? Aku akan segera kembali dan menyelamatkanmu!" Ucap Ryuji sambil meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan meneteskan air matanya.

Naruko dibawa oleh klan Rikudou menuju sel rahasia Central Moon yang bertempat di bawah tanah.

Ryuji berlari secepat mungkin untuk meninggalkan gedung pemerintahan itu, ia masih meneteskan air matanya, "Aku-aku terlalu lemah!" ia masih berlari sembari memegang gulungan atau dokumen penting hasil rapat para petinggi klan Rikudou.

Dan disaat ia melewati jalanan yang sepi disana sudah menunggu Kiri yang bersandar di salah satu pohon menunggu kedatangan Ryuji dan Naruko.

"Kiri?" Ucap Ryuji pelan, Kiri pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ryuji? Dimana Naruko?" Kiri langsung menanyakan hal penting dan tidak begitu menghiraukan dokumen itu sudah berhasil atau tidak, karena ia hanya memastikan keselamatan rekannya. "Sebenarnya?" Ryuji pun mengatakan semua kejadian yang dilihatnya.

"Itu terjadi begitu saja, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.." Rencana telah gagal dan sebagai leader Kiri hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dia terlihat depresi.

"Aku gagal?" Gumamnya dalam hati. Kiri pun memukul pepohonan yang berada di hadapannya berulang kali. "Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini!" Teriaknya menyesal, ia tidak menyalahkan siapapun dan hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku karena aku membiarkannya begitu saja!" Ryuji pun turut ambil bicara dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kiri hanya memandangnya. "Ini bukan salahmu, jelas-jelas aku yang salah, sebagai ketua aku malah santai-santai disini dan tidak berbuat apapun! Aku sangat bodoh!" Ujar Kiri keras, Kiri masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Rencana yang dibuatnya gagal walaupun menghasilkan target yang dimaksud namun pulang tanpa Naruko, membuatnya menganggap misi ini telah gagal dilakukan.

Ryuji yang mendengar perkataan itu hanya membisu tak bisa berkata apapun, dan ia berjalan mendekati Kiri dan memberikan dokumen yang susah payah ia dapatkan.

"Ini kapten.." Ujar Ryuji sembari menyerahkan gulungan tersebut, "Gulungan ini kita dapatkan berkat pengorbanan Naruko, sebagai temannya kita harus menghormati keputusannya dan berbuat yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkannya.." Ucap Ryuji yang berusaha menenangkan Kiri.

Kiri hanya terdiam dan setelah beberapa saat termenung ia mengatakan apa yang sudah ia pikirkan..

"Ada satu cara untuk menyelamatkannya, tanpa bertarung melawan klan Rikudou.." Pernyataan itu langsung mengundang reaksi Ryuji dan menanyakan apa yang Kiri maksud.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jawabnya penasaran.

"Sebelum melakukannya kita harus kembali ke desa dan mendiskusikannya dengan tetua Ziba-sama.." Balas Kiri serius.

"Kenapa?" Ryuji masih terlihat penasaran dan menanyakan apa yang dimaksud oleh Kiri.

"Jutsu terlarang Jikukan Kekkai tingkat terakhir.." Jawab Kiri singkat.

"Maksudmu jutsu legenda itu? apa kau bercanda?" Ekspresi Ryuji mendadak berubah derastis, ia pun terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan jutsu yang baru saja Kiri katakan. Karena konon yang bisa menggunakan jutsu itu hanyalah sang legenda klan Namikaze sekaligus pendiri desa yang bernama Namikaze Shiso.

"Aku tidak bercanda, sebaiknya kita cepat menuju ke desa sebelum para orang-orang klan Rikudou mengerjar kita." Ujar Kiri sembari berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut diikuti oleh Ryuji dibelakangnya.

Keesokan harinya.

"Kisama, ini document palsu, apa kau bodoh, ha!" Teriak petinggi klan Rikudou yang memarahi pria berambut abu-abu bermata Rinnengan, pemimpin klan Rikudou bernama Rikudou Noroi sedangkan pria yang tengah dimarahinya adalah Rikudou Sora.

"Maafkan aku, Noroi-sama.." Jawab Sora sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Cih, mereka berhasil merebut dokumen penting itu.."

"Tapi Noroi-sama, kami sudah menangkap salah satu orang klan Namikaze desu.." Ucap Sora seraya menegakkan kepalanya.

"Heh? Benarkah? Bagus bagus, kali aku memaafkanmu karena satu orang klan Namikaze lebih berharga dari dokumen itu.." Ujar tetua Noroi sembari tersenyum menyeringai.

"Arigatou Gonzaimasu.." Jawab Sora tersenyum.

_**Desa Namikaze**_

2 orang sudah menghadap Ziba-sama seraya menyerahkan gulungan tersebut dengan sopan dan pelan. "Kerja bagus, tapi dimana Naruko?" Tanya Ziba sama sambil menerima gulungan tersebut.

"Saya minta maaf, sebenarnya…" Jelas Kiri panjang lebar. Ryuji hanya terdiam lesu. Mendengar berita menyedihkan itu Ziba-sama terlihat marah, namun amarahnya tidak ia luapkan begitu saja dan ia pendam di dalam hati.

"Jadi begitu ya?" Jawabnya singkat.

"Ano ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepada anda…" Ucap Kiri yang meminta agar Ziba-sama memperbolehkan menggunakan jutsu terlarang tersebut.

"Jikukan Kekkai kah?"

"Aku ingin mendapat penjelasan yang lebih banyak dari Ziba-sama.." Pungkas Kiri seraya memohon agar ia diperbolehkan menggunakan jutsu itu. mendengar percakapan yang cukup asing itu, Ryuji tidak henti-hentinya penasaran, dan ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Ziba-sama.

"Maaf Ziba-sama, apa jutsu legenda itu benar bisa dilakukan?" Tanya Ryuji.

"Hey!" Ujar Kiri yang tidak merasa nyaman dengan pertanyaannya kepada Ziba-sama.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa kau tidak pernah membaca buku sejarah Ryuji?" Ziba-sama berbalik bertanya kepada Ryuji. "Aku pernah, tapi hanya sedikit.."

"Hmm begitu, baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya sedikit.."

"Jikukan Kekkai, terdapat banyak jenisnya disini aku akan menyebutnya dengan tingkatan dari yang paling mudah sampai paling sulit untuk dikuasai. Yang pertama Jikukan yang hanya memindahkan suatu serangan kecil ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan Jikukan Kekkai itu sangat mudah untuk dikuasai dan hanya membutuhkan sedikit chakra untuk menggunakan jutsu tersebut. Dan yang kedua Jikukan Kekkai yang memindahkan suatu serangan berskala sedang yang membutuhkan chakra yang tidak sedikit, dan yang ketiga Jikukan Kekkai yang memindahkan serangan berskala sangat besar itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang ninja yang jenius dan butuh chakra yang besar untuk melakukannya, dan yang terakhir Last Jikukan Kekkai….." Raut wajah Ryuji terlihat sangat penasaran, Kiri hanya memperhatikan perkataannya.

"Last Jikukan Kekkai adalah jutsu yang bisa membuat penggunanya dapat berpindah sesukanya, berbeda dengan Jikukan yang sebelumnya yang memindahkan serangan, Last Jikukan Kekkai justru sebaliknya jadi kau bisa berpindah tempat dengan membuat portal dan menentukan tempat yang kalian tuju.. akan tetapi jutsu itu sangat sulit dikuasai karena harus menggunakan konsentrasi yang cukup tinggi untuk melewati batas dan waktu." Ucap Ziba-sama yang menjelaskan Jikukan Kekkai dari level 1 sampai last level dari Jikukan Kekkai itu sendiri.

"Jutsu legenda itu, bisa kita lakukan?" Tanya Kiri yang mulai bersemangat, Ryuji pun tersenyum lepas.

Ziba-sama tersenyum, yang berarti "Jutsu itu bisa kita lakukan!" Teriak Ryuji bersemangat.

"Akan tetapi kenapa di buku tertulis jutsu terlarang?" Tanya Kiri lagi.

"Itu dilakukan karena Sisho-sama tidak menginginkan siapapun untuk menggunakan jutsu itu, karena cukup beresiko… dan terdapat fakta yang aku dengar bahwa konsentrasi yang kurang akan mengakibatkan si pengguna menuju tempat yang tidak diinginkan dan jauh dari tempat dimana ia berasal, sehingga dituliskan dibuku itu jutsu itu terlarang untuk digunakan bagi siapapun.." Jelas Ziba-sama.

"Tapi aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya Ziba-sama.." Ucap Kiri penuh keyakinan, shinobi tingkat atas itu memang mempunyai teknik yang tinggi dan konsentrasi yang luar biasa namun, hal itu belum menjanjikan bahwa Kiri bisa menguasai jutsu tersebut.

Ziba sama tersenyum, "Aku percayakan kepadamu, sebenarnya aku bisa menguasai jutsu itu.." Ujar Ziba sama dengan nada bercandanya.

"Haa! Ziba-sama sudah bisa melakukan jutsu legenda itu…" Teriak Kiri dan Ryuji kompak.

"Tapi sekarang itu terlalu beresiko karena konsentrasiku tidak sebagus waktu aku masih muda…" Kemudian Ziba-sama berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut. "Ikut aku, aku akan mengajarkan jutsu itu" Ucap Ziba-sama sembari keluar ruangan.

"Ha i!" Jawab Kiri bersemangat.

Kiri dan Ryuji pun berjalan keluar mengikuti Ziba-sama.

Di puncak bukit angin sepoy-sepoy menerpa rambut kuning Ryuji, Kiri dan Ziba-sama.

"Bertapalah di batu tersebut, dan rasakan suasana alam ini…" Ujar Ziba-sama sembari menunjukkan batu yang ia maksud. Kemudian Kiri menganggukan kepala dan melakukan hal yang diperintahkan oleh Ziba-sama.

"Bertapalah selama 5 hari.." Mendengar perkataan itu Ryuji berteriak terkejut. "Hee! 5 hari!" Ujarnya keras namun Kiri hanya terdiam dan mulai bertapa dan memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk bertapa di atas batu yang cukup besar tersebut.

Ryuji yang melihat Kiri mulai serius pun hanya membisu dibuatnya. "Demi Naruko, Kiri rela melakukan semua ini.." Pikir Ryuji cemas, di saat Kiri berusaha yang terbaik, dia malah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa melihatnya yang bertapa di atas batu tersebut.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Ryuji selalu mengunjungi puncak bukit dimana Kiri sedang bertapa berlatih keras untuk menguasai jutsu legenda itu. "Kiri?" Cemas Ryuji. Ia hanya bisa duduk memandangi Kiri yang tengah memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi kepada suasana alam yang mengelilinginya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Ziba-sama, namun berkonsentrasi selama 5 hari disini? Apakah tidak berlebihan?" Batin Ryuji dalam hatinya. Ia merasakan begitu berat apa yang harus dialami oleh Kiri, merasakan dinginnya angin yang sampai menusuk tulang yang selalu menghembus di tengah malam.

Kiri masih bertapa dengan penuh keseriusan dan konsentrasi yang sangat luar biasa. "Dia bisa melakukannya, aku yakin itu!" Dengan penuh keyakinan ia mempercayakan dan menaruh harapan besar kepada Kiri untuk menguasai jutsu itu.

"Begitulah seharusnya, kau harus mempercayai teman terdekatmu…" Ujar Ziba-sama yang sudah berdiri di balik pepohonan sembari mengawasi Kiri dan Ryuji yang tengah duduk di puncak bukit yang cukup luas dan dipinggirnya terdapat jurang dengan pemandangan yang indah.

_5 hari kemudian.._

"Akhirnya kau bisa melakukannya, Kiri.."Ujar Ryuji yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi, Ziba sama hanya tersenyum kepadanya. Ia pun membalas senyuman mereka berdua.

"Aku bisa merasakannya, suasana alam ini masuk ditubuhku dan menjadi satu denganku, tapi aku masih bingung apa tujuan dari latihan ini.." Pikir Kiri yang masih bingung dengan perintah dari Ziba-sama.

"Kau terlihat luar biasa, Kiri!" Ucap Ryuji bersemangat, karena temannya sudah menempuh situasi berat dimana ia harus berkonsentrasi dan menyatu dengan alam selama 5 hari.

"Kau sudah siap melakukannya!" Ucap Ziba-sama.

"Ha i!" Balas Kiri penuh antusias dan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Keluarkanlah jutsu Jikukan Kekkai seperti biasanya.." Kiri pun melakukan apa yang diperintah oleh Ziba-sama kemudian muncul lubang hitam yang berbentuk bulat dengan diameter sedang, karena Kiri hanya bisa menggunakan Jikukan Kekkai level 2.

"Kemudian fokuskan perhatianmu kepada lubang hitam itu dan tentukan siapa yang akan kau temui, jika tidak tahu tempatnya maka portal itu akan tertutup dengan perlahan, maka dari itu kau harus membayangkan wajah orang yang akan kau temui.." Kiri pun membayangkan wajah Naruko, ia mulai berkonsentrasi lagi. Portal hitam mulai menyerap dedaunan yang berterbangan tertiup angin.

"_Portal itu mulai menghilang.."_ Pikir Ryuji sambil menutupi matanya karena debu-debu yang berterbangan dan terserap di dalam portal berwarna hitam tersebut.

Kiri pun akhirnya menemukan tempat dimana Naruko sekarang berada, dia melihat Naruko sedang menangis dan menyangga seorang laki-laki berambut kuning.

"_Aku bisa melihatnya, tapi siapa yang berada dipangkuannya_.." Pikir Kiri sejenak, namun tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Jika kau sudah menemukan tempat dimana ia berada, masuklah ke dalam portal tersebut!" Seru Ziba-sama. Kiri pun akhirnya meloncat ke portal tersebut, dimana tempat dan tujuannya adalah dimana Naruko sekarang berada.

Sesuatu muncul dengan tiba-tiba, Naruko pun terkejut melihat fenomena aneh yang berbentuk bulat dan berwarna hitam yang muncul secara mendadak. _"Apa itu?"_ Pikirnya bingung. Dan setelah beberapa saat muncul kepala berambut kuning.

"Apa itu?" Ia semakin penasaran dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya, kemudian seseorang muncul dari portal hitam tersebut.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Naruko.." Ucap Kiri yang sudah keluar dari portal hitam itu seraya tersenyum, Naruko pun membalas senyuman Kiri dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau terlalu lama.. Kapten.." Ujarnya penuh haru.

**To be continue**

**Chapter 6 END**

Akhirnya Naruko berhasil diselamatkan oleh Kiri, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,apakah Naruto bisa tertolong? Karena semua chakranya telah diserap? Penasaran? tunggu chapter selanjutnya..

Tinggalkan review dan beberapa saran ya, okey kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter 7 ^^

Jaa!

Sekedar pemberitahuan khusus untuk reader yang suka baca fict-fict buatanku ..

Battle 100: update setiap hari Senin

We cant life without you : update setiap hari rabu

Just Protecting You : Update setiap hari jumat.

Sengkyou..


	7. Chapter 7 (My Story)

Hari rabu, waktunya We cant life without you, tinggal beberapa chapter lagi story ini akan tamat, selamat membaca ^^

_Chapter 7 update!_

Warning: OOC, Ide pasaran, Typo, Gagal story, dan masih banyak kekurangannya. RnR?

Fanfict: Naruto Shippuden

Author-Yoshino

Disclaimer-Masashi Kishimoto

**We can't life without you ..**

**Chapter 7**

**My Story  
**

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Naruko.." Ucap Kiri yang sudah keluar dari portal hitam itu seraya tersenyum, Naruko pun membalas senyuman Kiri dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau terlalu lama.. Kapten.." Ujarnya penuh haru. Tetesan air mata terus mengalir dari kedua mata indah berwarna biru langit Naruko, Kiri hanya tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Mereka pun akhirnya bisa diselamatkan dan berhasil kabur dari penjara terkutuk itu.

Hushhh

Suara portal hitam itu menyusut, Kiri, Naruko dan Naruto berhasil kembali ke perbukitan dimana Ryuji dan Ziba-sama sudah menunggu mereka.

"Kau berhasil Kiri!" Ujar Ryuji sumringah, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruko!" Cemas Ryuji seraya mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, pertama-tama tolong selamatkan dia, dia sudah kehabisan banyak chakra saat pemulihan tubuhnya.." Ucap Naruko seraya menyangga kepala Naruto.

"Siapa dia?" Ucap Ryuji bingung.

"Nanti aku ceritakan kepada kalian semua, cepat!" Ujar Naruko cemas.

"Ha i" Jawab Ryuji tanggap, Kiri hanya memperhatikan laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut. Ziba-sama juga terlihat mencemaskannya, dia teringat sesuatu karena melihat wajah laki-laki dengan garis di pipinya tersebut.

"Dia mengingatkanku dengan seseorang" Ucap Ziba-sama pelan. Ryuji dan Kiri pun bergegas untuk membawa Naruto ke desa agar mendapatkan perawatan yang semestinya.

**Desa Namikaze, rumah sakit.**

Angin menghembus kencang, sampai membuat korden di jendela ruangan Naruto berterbangan, disitu terlihat Naruko yang duduk dengan raut wajah yang cemas, Ryuji dan Kiri masih bingung dengan apa yang dialami oleh Naruko di dalam penjara tersebut.

Naruto terlihat terbaring tidak berdaya dengan infus ditangannya. Ia sudah mengalami masa-masa kritis dimana masa antara hidup dan mati, namun ia berhasil melaluinya berkat Naruko dan teman-temannya karena mereka membawa Naruto tepat pada waktunya.

Ninja medis klan Namikaze datang menghampiri ruangan tersebut. "Maaf sebelumnya, kalian bisa menunggu di luar ruangan ini.." Ucap kepala ninja medis tersenyum.

"Apa yang ingin anda lakukan?" Tanya Naruko panic.

"Tenang saja, aku pastikan dia akan baik-baik saja." Jawab kepala ninja medis singkat.

"Wakarimasta." Naruko, Ryuji, dan Kiri pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Mereka duduk di koridor luar ruangan, Kiri terlihat berdiri sembari melipat tangannya, sedangkan Ryuji tampak penasaran dengan apa yang sudah Naruko alami, apalagi dengan pria yang bersamanya. Naruko masih terlihat mencemaskan Naruto.

"Naruko?" Ucap Ryuji pelan.

"Ha i?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ryuji penasaran, Kiri pun juga cukup antusias untuk mendengarkan cerita dari Naruko.

"Nama laki-laki itu Uzumaki Naruto.."

"Uzumaki? Bukankah dia dari klan Namikaze." Jawab Ryuji menyangkal perkataan Naruko.

"Memang benar tapi ia mewarisi nama tersebut dari ibunya, ayahnya berasal dari klan Namikaze." Tutur Naruko seraya menjelaskan apa yang Naruto bicarakan kepadanya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya, jadi dengarkan, Sebelumnya dia tertangkap dan dibawa oleh klan Rikudou ke sel bawah tanah tersebut, dan dimasukkan ke sel yang sama denganku dan pada saat itulah ia menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, percaya atau tidak aku tidak tahu, yang pasti dia bukan berasal dari sini, melainkan dari bumi." Sontak Ryuji dan Kiri terkejut, bagaimana bisa manusia dari bumi sampai ke bulan? Mungkin itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Naruko mulai melanjutkan ceritanya lagi, "Mula-mula aku juga terkejut dengan apa yang ia bicarakan, namun perlahan-lahan aku mulai mempercayainya, karena jutsu-jutsu kuat yang ia keluarkan, dan aku tahu jutsu itu tidak ada di sini, dia sangat keras kepala tubuhnya penuh luka saat ia berada di sel, tenaganya juga tidak begitu banyak namun dengan sikapnya itu dia berusaha untuk menghancurkan penghalang sel yang bisa menyerap chakra, dan pada akhirnya dia tidak sadarkan diri karena tenaganya yang habis serta chakra yang ia miliki karena diserap oleh pagar sel tersebut.." Jelas Naruko. Kiri dan Ryuji hanya memperhatikan perkataannya dan berusaha memahami ceritanya.

"Dari bumi?"

"Itu tidak bisa dipercaya."

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh kedua orang tersebut, namun mereka berusaha mempercayainya karena Naruko juga sudah percaya dengan orang itu, sekarang yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah menunggu kesadarannya untuk menjelaskannya secara langsung.

**1 minggu kemudian ..**

Di rumah sakit, tepatnya diruangan Naruto, mata biru langitnya mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan, ia tersadar dari tidur lelapnya yang cukup panjang, ia hanya menatap langit langit berwarna hijau yang berada tepat diatasnya.

"Dimana aku? Dattebayou." Ucap Naruto pelan. Suara pelannya pun membuat Naruko terkejut semula ia sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Naruto? Kau sudah sadar?" Ujar Naruko tersenyum senang, karena melihat Naruto sudah bangun dari tidur lelapnya yang menghabiskan waktu 1 minggu lebih.

"Naruko? Sekarang aku dimana?" Naruto masih linglung karena tubuhnya yang lemah, dan baru saja sadar dari kritisnya.

"Sekarang kau berada di rumah sakit." Jawab Naruko tersenyum manis.

"Rumah sakit? Dattebayou." Naruko menganggukan kepalanya. Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak..

"Haa! Di bulan ada rumah sakit!" Seru Naruto heboh sendiri, ia lupa dengan tubuhnya yang masih lemah, tapi sudah sewajarnya dia begitu karena tubuhnya sangat pulih dengan cepat, sehingga ia dapat beraktivitas lagi seperti biasanya. Salah satu ninja medis datang menghampiri ruangan Naruto dan menyampaikan sesuatu.

Naruto sudah bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit itu, Naruko terlihat senang dengan apa yang diberitahukan oleh ninja medis tersebut. Bisa dilihat dari raut wajahnya.

Naruto dan Naruko pun keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut, seraya berjalan dengan sejajar. "Sebenarnya kita ada dimana? Dattebayou." Tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Kau akan segera tahu, hihi" Jawab Naruko tersenyum. Dan setelah beberapa saat berjalan Naruto pun terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Ini tidak mungkin, dattebayou. Kenapa di bulan ada kota!" Teriak Naruto keras, semua orang pun melihat Naruto dengan sorotan yang berbeda-beda.

"Diamlah" Ujar Naruko, ia pun menundukkan kepala kepada orang-orang yang melihat Naruto tersebut.

"Dan lagi, mereka mempunyai rambut kuning sama denganku dattebayou." Tutur Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Benar ini adalah Desa klan Namikaze.." Ucap Naruko seraya melanjutkan jalan kakinya. Dan setelah beberapa langkah berjalan ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruto "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Ha? dare? Dattebayou." Jawab Naruto singkat

"Ikut aku.." Naruko pun menarik tangan Naruto dan berlari menuju tempat dimana Ziba-sama sudah menunggu mereka

"Hee! Tunggu, dattebayou.." Ujar Naruto, tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Naruko.

Desa klan Namikaze, memiliki luas 300 km2, dikelilingi oleh perbukitan yang cukup tinggi sehingga tidak bisa terlihat dari jarak yang jauh, pemukiman dengan penduduk yang melimpah dan hanya dihuni oleh orang-orang berambut kuning saja, system desa tersebut hampir sama dengan Konoha yakni mempunyai kepala desa dan beberapa pondasi yang bertujuan untuk melindungi desa agar tetap aman dan tentram, tanpa harus takut dengan terror dari klan Rikudou.

Dan mereka sampai di tempat tetua Ziba, tempat dengan rumah tradisional dengan halaman yang cukup luas, Naruto dan Naruko pun bertemu dan menghadap Ziba-sama.

"Siapa kakek ini? Dattebayou." Ucap Naruto tanpa menghiraukan status Ziba-sama.

"Hey, kau berada dihadapan tetua klan Namikaze. Menundukklah." Ujar Naruko seraya menarik pakaian Naruto agar duduk dengan posisi menunduk layaknya orang yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi atau sebaliknya.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa.." Jawab Ziba-sama tertawa lebar karena melihat tingkah laku Naruto.

"Perkenalkan namamu Naruto." Perintah Naruko, Naruto pun berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri kepada Ziba-sama.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku onegai shimatsu!" Tutur Naruto tersenyum, Lalu datanglah Kiri dan Ryuji sembari menundukkan kepala kepada Ziba-sama.

"Naruto kah? Apa benar kau berasal dari bumi?" Tanya Ziba-sama langsung ke intinya. Spontan Naruto terkejut, dan ia berpikir kenapa kakek itu bisa langsung tahu.

"Hehe, iya dattebayou, kenapa kakek bisa tahu?" Ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut kuningnya.

"Aku diberitahu oleh Naruko.." Jawab Ziba-sama seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Naruto, aku ingin mendengarkan cerita itu dari kamu langsung, kenapa kau bisa sampai kesini, dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di bumi? Tolong beritahukan itu kepadaku?" Ziba-sama memohon kepada Naruto agar dia mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena yang diketahui Naruko hanyalah sebagian dari ceritanya.

"Jika aku menceritakannya dari awal mungkin akan memakan waktu, dattebayou." Balas Naruto seraya duduk menyilang.

"Tidak masalah, karena aku masih bingung kenapa ada klan Namikaze di bumi? Apakah kau adalah." Suara Ziba-sama yang terlalu pelan tidak bisa didengarkan oleh Naruto, tapi dari wajahnya ia tahu, dan akhirnya Naruto menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi padanya.

Semua orang yang berada disitu pun mulai mendengarkan dan memperhatikan apa yang akan Naruto ceritakan kepada mereka.

"Waktu itu, di dunia shinobi tepatnya di bumi tempat dimana aku tinggal, sebuah perang yang menentukan masa depan umat manusia terjadi begitu saja, karena ulah seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Madara. Dengan tangan kanannya yang bernama Uchiha Obito dia berhasil menyeret ke lima negara besar termasuk desaku Konohagakure untuk ikut turut berpartisipasi, ke 5 negara tersebut bergabung untuk berperang melawan prajurit-prajrit putih dan edo tensei dari musuh dipeperangan tersebut, sebelumnya mereka sudah mendapatkan 7 monster dan untuk menyempurnakan jutsu mereka, mereka memburuku dan paman Bee, aku adalah junchiriki monster ekor 9.."

Semua orang yang berada disitu hanya terdiam seraya menelan ludahnya. "Monster ekor 9? Bukankah itu hanya legenda?" Pikir Ryuji terkejut.

"Banyak orang yang tewas di medan perang tersebut, hanya untuk melindungiku dan paman Bee, sampai akhirnya aku tahu dan memutuskan untuk maju ke medan perang, walaupun sebelumnya terdapat hambatan-hambatan yang cukup sulit untuk dilalui, dan setelah aku dan paman Bee masuk ke medan perang, perang pun dapat kami menangkan, sampai pada akhirnya Uchiha Obito muncul ditemani oleh Uchiha Madara. Mereka mengeluarkan semua monster untuk melawanku dan paman Bee, kami cukup terdesak dibuatnya, sampai bantuan pun datang, namun bantuan tersebut hanya sia-sia karena mereka telah memanggil monster berekor 10 dengan menggunakan ekor dari Hachibi dan chakra dari Kyubi yang tersemat di tubuh 2 orang shinobi yang dulu pernah memakan daging monster berekor 9 tersebut."

"monster berekor 10 itu sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan, sampai paman Bee tewas dalam medan perang, dan hanya aku lah yang tersisa, semua harapan orang-orang aku pikul sendiri, mereka percaya kepadaku, dan oleh sebab itu, dengan menggunakan kekuatan Kyubi aku pun dapat mengimbangi Madara. Sampai monster berekor 10 itu berubah menjadi pohon besar yang menjulang ke langit dan membentuk sebuah mata sharingan yang menuju ke bulan, bulan pun langsung merespon dan menjadi sharingan berwarna merah."

"Oh pantas, tidak lama ini, tiba-tiba saja langit dan sekitarnya menjadi berwarna merah.." Batin Kiri dalam hatinya.

"Pohon itu memakan shinobi-shinobi yang berperang dan menjadikan mereka seperti zombie, aku hanya terperanga dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, puluhan, ratusan bahkan ribuan prajurit-prajurit tersebut tewas seketika, sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengorbankan nyawaku dan membuat kesepakatan dengan Rikudou sennin."

"Rikudou sennin? bukankah dia adalah shinobi yang pernah-" Ucap Naruko terputus.

"Aku menjalankan rencana yang ia buat, dengan bermodal secarik kertas dan tanda bulan di telapak tanganku," Naruto pun menunjukkan lambang bulan yang masih tergambar jelas di telapak tangannya.

"Dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku, aku pun mengambil keputusan yang besar untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia di bumi agar tidak musnah, tidak ada yang tahu rencanaku, mereka hanya melihat dan menonton saja, dalam pikiranku, apakah aku sudah tidak diperdulikan? Atau mereka hanya memanfaatkan kekuatannku. Aku berpikir negative waktu itu karena sebelum menjalankan rencana itu, aku melihat semua orang berada di belakangku hanya terdiam dan tidak berbuat apa-apa, semangat api mereka lenyap. Dattebayou."

"Aku berdiri dan berlari sekuat tenaga, sebelum hal itu aku lakukan aku mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir kepada teman-temanku, sahabatku, dan orang yang aku cintai.." Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Naruko pun sedikit terkejut, dan wajahnya memasang ekspresi sakit.

"Aku tersenyum kepada mereka, keputusan sudah aku buat, dan rencana itu pun aku lakukan, dengan memindahkan Madara ke bulan dan meledakkannya disana, seharusnya ledakan itu bisa menghancurkan bulan namun kekuatan penghalang Rikudou membuat ledakan tidak menyebar dan hanya tertumpu pada satu titik.."

"Aku tidak tahu, apa yang mereka pikirkan saat aku mengambil keputusan ini, namun di dalam hatiku aku tetap teguh dengan pendirianku untuk melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi sampai aku mati, ledakan itu seharusnya menewaskanku tapi temanku monster berekor 9 yang berada di dalam perutku tiba-tiba keluar dan memelukku dengan erat, sampai takdir pun berkata lain dan aku masih hidup sampai sekarang, meskipun aku sempat tertangkap dan temanku diambil oleh orang-orang bermata rinnengan, mereka membawaku ke sel tahanan, aku sempat membuat perlawanan dan berusaha untuk menjebol sel itu namun usahaku sia-sia dan akhirnya aku kehabisan chakra sampai aku pingsan dan pada saat aku tersadar aku sudah berada di rumah sakit…" Cerita yang panjang dari Naruto, membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya terdiam, suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat. Mereka hanya menundukkan kepala.. benar-benar pengorbanan yang luar biasa dari seorang shinobi.

Naruko dan Ryuji meneteskan air matanya karena benar cerita itu sangat menyentuh hati mereka, terdapat banyak hal yang ingin mereka tanyakan kepada Naruto, namun dalam posisinya sekarang mungin tidak untuk saat ini..

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan teman ku dan pulang ke bumi Dattebayou!" Seru Naruto keras, dan teriakan itu pun dapat di dengar oleh penghuni perutnya.

"Yo ! Naruto?" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berada di tempat yang penuh keheningan dan gemercik air..

"K—kurama? Apa itu kau?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Hehe, memang siapa lagi?" Jawab Kuram meringis. "Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dattebayou."

"Aku tidak sebodoh apa yang kau pikirkan, saat aku tersegel di perut Gedou Mazou, aku berhasil memisahkan setengah chakraku ke dalam tubuhmu, dan butuh waktu yang cukup lama agar chakraku bisa berkumpul dan membentuk wujud sepertiku dan akhirnya aku pun berhasil, meskipun pada akhirnya hanya seperempat kekuatan yang masih berada dalam tubuhku.." Jelas Kurama tersenyum. Naruto pun berlari dan memeluknya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, dattebayou.. sekarang kau satu-satunya teman yang aku miliki, jadi jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ya.." Naruto tersenyum kepada Kurama, untuk sejenak Kurama hanya terdiam, dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan perkataan yang berharga dari Naruto.

"Yokai dattebayou…" Jawab Kurama tersenyum.

"Hee jangan meniru logatku dattebayou haha.."

Naruto pun tersenyum dan kembali ke ruangan tersebut, ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruko cemas.

"Hehe." Naruto hanya tertawa, ekspresinya mengindakasikan bahwa ia sedang bahagia, entah apa yang membuatnya bahagia namun semua orang yang berada disitu merasa lega.

"Rambut kuningmu dan wajahmu mengingatkanku kepada seseorang, Naruto?" Ujar Ziba-sama yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan cerita dari Naruto.

"Hmm?" Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Aku ingin menayakan sesuatu kepadamu, adakah nama seseorang yang terdapat marga Namikaze di bumi?" Tanya Ziba-sama dengan tatapan serius.

"Marga klan Namikaze kah? Ada Namikaze Minato, dia adalah ayahku, setauku itu-" Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, Ziba-sama pun tiba-tiba saja datang kepada Naruto dan memeluknya, Tangisan mulai menetes dan mengalir dari kedua mata Ziba-sama, semua orang yang berada disitu hanya terkejut melihat reaksi Ziba-sama yang sampai seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa Ziba-sama mengenal Naruto sebelumnya?"

Semua perkataan itu sudah masuk ke benak orang-orang yang berada disitu, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bermunculan namun tidak ada yang berani menanyakannya, Kiri yang cuek-cuek saja mulai antusias dengan kejadian yang berada dihadapannya.

"Ada apa? dattebayou." Tanya Naruto yang masih terlihat bingung, karena Ziba-sama tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Kau pasti anaknya, anak dari Namikaze Minato, putraku yang menghilang 16 tahun yang lalu.."

Ziba-sama pun melepas pelukannya dan memandangi Naruto dengan tersenyum, Naruto pun mulai meneteskan air matanya, "Jadi aku masih mempunyai kerabat ya? hikz hikz hikz" Ucap Naruto yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang sekarang berada di depannya.

"Jadi Ziba-sama adalah kakek Naruto?" Ucap Ryuji terkejut dengan pernyataan tersebut.

"Benar kau adalah cucuku.." Ucap Ziba-sama tersenyum.

Naruto pun mulai tertawa dibarengi dengan tangisan, kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah kebahagiaan yang murni dan pantas ia terima.

"Tapi kenapa, Ayah bisa sampai ke bumi? Dattebayou." Naruto pun menanyakan pertanyaan yang sewajarnya ditanyakan, karena hal tersebut masih tanda tanya.

Dan Ziba-sama pun menjelaskan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat 16 tahun yang lalu..

**To be continue**

**Chapter 7 END**

Kejadian-kejadian yang mengejutkan akhirnya terungkap ..

Terima kasih sudah membaca, saran review akan saya tunggu …

Bagaimanakah akhir dari cerita ini, penasaran? Tetap ikutin terus ya ^^ Jaa


	8. Chapter 8 (Dua Cinta)

_Yoshino says welcome to my fict .._

_Chapter 8 update_

Disclaimer -Masashi Kishimoto

**We can't life without you ..**

**Chapter 8**

**Dua Cinta**

**Konohagakure ..**

Burung-burung bertebangan dengan mengepakkan sayapnya, bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, pasti mereka juga ingin terbang bebas seperti burung-burung yang terlihat menikmati birunya angkasa itu, angin menghembus dengan sejuknya,hiruk pikuk kota, soray sorey pedagang kaki lima, dan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di keramaian itu. Mungkin inilah keadaan Konoha yang sekarang, perang telah usai semua larut dalam kegembiraan, sampai mereka tidak tahu. Siapa yang telah menyelamatkan hidup mereka semua? Jawabannya hanyalah satu…

Malam hari telah tiba, di ruangan Hokage, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajah yang cantik, rambut pirangnya menyempurnakan kecantikan tersebut. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan hanya melihat lantai dengan tatapan kosong, suasana hening dapat dirasakan di ruangan tersebut, hanya suara jarum jam lah yang terdengar. Biasanya wanita dengan gelar Hokage itu singgah di kedai untuk meminum beberapa shake namun kali ini, dia hanya bisa tertunduk seraya mengingat anak berambut kuning yang telah dia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri.

"_Aku akan menjadi Hokage! Dan aku akan melampaui semua hokage yang terdahulu!"_ Teriakan itu masih terdengar jelas di gendang telinga Tsunade, dia hanya bisa menangis sambil mengingat wajah lucu Naruto yang selalu terkenang dihatinya, dia tersenyum, dia tertawa, dia yang sedih. Itu semua tergambar jelas di hati Tsunade, sampai wanita itu tidak rela cucu kesayangannya meninggalkannya dan ia sebagai Hokage berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menemukannya. Semua negara yang berkaitan dengan perang dunia shinobi ke 4 itu terus membantu pencarian, dan melacak keberadaan Naruto, namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada hasil dari pencarian yang melibatkan 4 negara besar tersebut.

"Naruto?" Tsunade hanya bisa memanggil namanya, keheningan malam membuat suasana itu semakin menjadi-jadi, tetesan air mata pun akhirnya keluar dari kedua mata wanita berambut pirang itu.

Tangisan itu semakin keras dan keras sampai air mata mengalir deras dan membasahi pipi Tsunade. Dan tidak disadari di luar ruangan Hokage sudah berdiri Shizune yang hanya bisa terdiam dan mendengarkan tangisan tersebut tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Nona Tsunade?" Shizune juga turut menyesal dan kecewa atas dirinya sendiri yang hanya diam saja saat peperangan berlangsung, Naruto adalah satu-satunya shinobi terkuat di Konohagakure waktu itu dan ia di gadang-gadang akan menjadi Hokage ke 6 oleh banyak orang, bahkan orang-orang dari negara lain pun juga mengakui kehebatannya, dan suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi hokage yang bijaksana tidak hanya untuk desa Konohagakure melainkan untuk semua orang yang berada di dunia ini. Tapi takdir berkata lain semua orang sudah menganggapnya tewas di medan peperangan dan Naruto dilabeli oleh pemerintahan gabungan antara ke 5 negara besar itu sebagai shinobi terkuat sepanjang masa melebihi Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha. Di kematiannya tidak sedikit yang datang melainkan sangat banyak, semua shinobi yang masih hidup dari ke 5 negara besar itu turut memulangkannya ke tempat seharusnya sekarang ia berada yakni di sisi tuhan.

"Dia orang yang baik, aku pernah mengenalnya, walaupun hanya sesaat saja tapi aku merasakan ikatan yang kuat bersamanya, dia melindungiku saat perang berlangsung.." Tutur shinobi Iwagakure.

"Aku tidak bisa menilai orang itu, tapi tidak mungkin ada orang yang memiliki sifat yang persis dengannya, dia berusaha mati-matian menyelamatkan kami (alinsi shinobi) aku bisa bilang begitu karena aku sendiri yang melihatnya dia berdiri di depanku dengan senyuman yang penuh kebangggaan, kebanggan untuk melindungi teman-temannya." Ujar shinobi Sunagakure.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Dia orang terpintar yang pernah aku jumpai, jika dia tidak ada disana, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan keluargaku lagi" Air mata menetes dari kedua mata shinobi Kumogakure itu.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya namun saat aku melihat senyumannya, aku berpikir dia adalah temanku dan aku akan membantunya sekuat tenaga, namun kenyataanya aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan aku hanya bisa membebaninya, dia terus melindungi kami dengan senyuman manis dan tidak peduli apa yang ia rasakan." Papar shinobi Kirigakure.

"Aku tidak akan lupa dengan tekadnya yang luar biasa, jika aku mempunyai anak nanti, aku akan menamakannya Naruto." Ucap shinobi Konohagakure.

Mungkin itu adalah sekilas dari pendapat-pendapat para shinobi dari negara lain tentang sesosok Uzumaki Naruto. Kata-kata itu tayang di tv dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia, dengan kerja sama dari ke 5 negara besar. Acara itu tayang 1 minggu setelah kepergian Naruto, semua orang yang melihat tayangan itu hanya bisa terdiam, ada yang meneteskan air mata karena terharu oleh perjuangan Naruto, ada yang sangat kecewa kepada aliansi shinobi karena Naruto sendirilah yang berperang, ada yang mendoakan Naruto agar dia selamat dan masih banyak lagi tanggapan orang-orang mengenai Uzumaki Naruto.

Kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa semua orang yang mengenal Naruto, tidak rela atas kematiannya termasuk Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu hanya bisa mengurung diri di kamar sembari melihat foto orang yang dicintainya, "Naruto?" Suara pelan bersamaan dengan tetesan air mata membasahi pipi Sakura, dia melihat wajah Naruto saat pertama kali menjadi genin.

.

"Baiklah aku ingin menanyakan apa cita-cita yang kalian impikan dan aku ingin menanyakannya dari Naruto.." waktu itu Kakashi sensei yang menjadi guru team 7. Dia tersenyum dengan penutup mulut, dan menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut kepada orang yang aku benci waktu itu.

"_Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan aku akan menjadi hokage, hokage yang melampaui semua hokage terdahulu, pegang kata-kataku itu!"_ Naruto tersenyum bersemangat kepada Kakashi sensei.

"Jadi hokage ya, baiklah aku akan mendukungmu Naruto."

"Disaat melawan Gaara, waktu itu aku pikir Sasuke lah yang menyelamatkanku tapi aku salah ternyata Naruto yang telah menyelamatkanku."

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti temanku dattebayou, rasakan ini!"_ Seribu bayangan Naruto menghajar habis-habisan monster buruk rupa Gaara.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

"_Cih Kuso!"_ Seru Naruto seraya membenturkan kepalanya ke arah kepala Gaara. pada akhirnya Naruto lah yang menyelamatkanku. "Dan aku tidak begitu memperdulikannya, semakin dia memperdulikanku, semakin aku menjauhinya, Naruto hanya bisa membuatku kesal, aku tidak mempunyai perasaan sedikit pun kepadanya, sampai Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa, aku berusaha menghentikannya tapi aku gagal, dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa meminta tolong kepada Naruto, tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakitnya, aku menangis didepannya tanpa aku mengetahuinya bahwa dirinya lah yang telah menangis, dia tersenyum kepadaku dengan senyuman sok kuat dan memberi tanda jempol kepadaku."

"_Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang ini Sakura-chan, dan aku janji aku akan membawa Sasuke pulang, itu adalah janji seumur hidup dattebayou."_ Dan pada akhirya dia gagal membawa Sasuke pulang, dia terlihat terbaring di rumah sakit dengan perban di sekujur tubuhnya, aku melihatnya terluka tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali, dan waktu itu aku hanya bisa kecewa terhadap Naruto yang hanya bisa membual atas perkataannya, aku hanya peduli terhadap Sasuke tanpa tahu perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"_Maaf Sakura chan, aku belum bisa menepati janji itu kepadamu, tapi tenang saja, aku pasti akan membawa Sasuke pulang, itu janji seumur hidup Dattebayou.."_ Dia tersenyum kepadaku seolah-olah tidak ada rasa sakit yang menderanya, tapi aku hanya bisa diam saja dan meninggalkannya tanpa memperdulikannya sedikit pun.

"Waktu terus berputar dan Naruto semakin kuat, aku pun mulai memandangnya sebagai pria, sebenarnya dia cukup keren tapi kerennya itu tidak terlihat karena kebodohannya. Walaupun begitu aku masih tidak bisa menyukainya, aku masih berpikir tentang Sasuke, dan Naruto terus berlatih untuk lebih kuat dari sebelumnya untuk membawa Sasuke pulang, dan pada akhirnya kesempatan itu muncul, kami bertemu dengan Sasuke, aku melihatnya didepan mata kepalaku sendiri orang yang aku cintai sudah berada di depan mataku, tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun karena aku terlalu senang, namun kekuatan Sasuke jauh diatas Naruto dan Naruto pun hanya bisa terdiam."

"_Sasuke? Ternyata aku masih lemah, aku belum bisa menepati janjiku kepada Sakura."_ Naruto mengatakan kata-kata itu saat Sasuke hampir saja menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu dia ingin membawa Sasuke pulang, namun aku tidak berusaha menanyakannya dan pada akhirnya kami gagal membawa Sasuke pulang."

"Hari demi hari berlalu, Naruto semakin bertambah kuat dan dia berhasil membunuh salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang sekaligus teman lama dari Hokage pertama, dan setelah beberapa bulan, kabar buruk pun menimpanya guru tercintanya meninggal karena dibunuh anggota Akatsuki yang bernama pain, waktu itu aku masih tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali, aku tidak berada di sampingnya saat dia mengalami masa-masa sulit seperti itu. aku-aku" Tetesan air mata pun semakin deras dan membasahi pipi Sakura.

"_Jika Ero sennin menjadi Hokage, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Nenek pergi ke tempat berbahaya itu, tidak akan pernah.."_

"Hikz Hikz Hikz.."

"Dan dia pun memutuskan berlatih untuk membalaskan dendam pada pain, desa hancur luluh lantah dan lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa meminta tolong kepada Naruto, Naruto datang dengan ditemani 3 katak yang sangat besar dan matanya terlihat mengagumkan, dia pun berhasil membalas dendam dan menyelamatkan desa, dia pun dianggap sebagai pahlawan Konohagakure, aku berjalan ke arahnya, dan aku memeluknya, aku memeluknya karena dia sudah menyelamatkan desa dan tidak ada maksud lain dari pelukan itu."

"Kemudian kesempatan kedua muncul begitu saja, aku pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk bertemu Sasuke lagi, kali ini aku melakukannya karena aku ingin membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri sebelum itu terjadi aku mendengar pembicaraan dari Sai yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke lah yang menjadi sumber penderitaan Naruto, dan aku yang membuat Naruto menderita karena meminta tolong untuk membawa Sasuke kembali, aku menemuinya dan menyatakan cinta padanya, aku memeluknya, aku merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya namun disaat itu aku belum mempunyai perasaan sama sekali kepada Naruto,

"_Apa yang kau katakan Sakura chan? Apa kau bercanda?"_

"_Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini saat ada gadis yang menyatakan cinta padamu."_

"_Sakura chan? Aku tidak suka orang yang membohongi dirinya sendiri, aku tidak suka, itu terlihat jelas dari kedua matamu"_

Naruto pun menolakku karena dia tahu karena aku telah berbohong. kepadanya."

"Dan lagi lagi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang sudah aku rencanakan, bahkan Naruto menolongku dari amukan Sasuke yang sudah tidak peduli kepadaku, dan saat itulah aku menyadari seberapa besar cinta Naruto kepadaku, tapi aku masih belum bisa mencintainya sama sekali."

"Waktu terus berlalu sampai perang dunia ke 4 pun berlangsung dan di akhir-akhir kemenangan. Sebelum dia meninggalkan kami, dia pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cinta kepadaku aku melihatnya dengan wajah memerah, lucu sekali"

"_Oh ya Sakura-chan, aku akan mengatakan apa yang selama ini ingin aku katakan kepadamu, mengenai perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepadamu, kali ini aku akan mengatakannya, aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan!, hehehe akhirnya aku mengatakannya, lega sekali." _

"Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pernyataan cintanya, karena aku masih bingung apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto, sampai pada akhirnya dia benar-benar meninggalkanku, penyesalan itu memang datang paling akhir.."

Sakura masih memandangi wajah Naruto yang terlihat marah kepada Sasuke yang berada di foto itu. "Aku-aku-aku mencintaimu Naruto.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu hanya omong kosong….."

Terdengar suara aneh yang mengatakan perkataan itu, Sakura berusaha mencarinya. "Siapa itu?" Sakura masih mencari asal muasal dari suara tersebut dengan membuka jendela dan menengok ke kanan dan kiri di luar jendela kamarnya. Dan saat dia tidak merasa tidak ada siapa-siapa, Sasuke telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Yo?"

?

Di jalan yang sepi, jam menunjukkan pukul 21:00. Hinata terlihat berjalan sendirian di temani oleh terangnya bulan purnama, ia menyelusuri tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya, "Naruto kun?" Ucapnya pelan.

.

Segerombolan anak nakal terlihat menggoda Hinata. "Dia kan dari klan Hyuga, aku dengar mereka sangat hebat, apakah itu benar? Ayo kita buktikan, teman-teman!" Waktu itu segerombolan anak nakal menggodaku dan ingin memukulku namun disaat aku memejamkan mata karena ketakutan, Naruto-kun sudah berdiri di depanku hanya untuk melindungiku.

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan! Apa kalian hanya berani melawan seorang gadis? Sebelum itu langkahi dulu aku!"_ Naruto berteriak kepada segerombolan anak nakal itu dengan wajah yang bersinar karena semangatnya, meskipun dia tahu dia akan kalah, namun pada akhirnya aku tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa.." Aku sedikit khawatir dengannya dan memberanikan diri untuk berbicara kepadanya karena dia terlihat kesakitan dan babak belur dihajar oleh segerombolan anak nakal itu. lalu datanglah Ko bodyguardku dan membawaku pulang begitu saja, seraya mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan kepada Naruto kun, perkataan itu pun bisa aku rasakan. "Hinata sama, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, dia adalah anak yang tidak diberkati." Aku berpikir, kenapa Naruto kun bisa bertahan dengan rasa sakit itu? kenapa dia bisa sekuat itu? bahkan dia tidak menggubris perkataan dan cacian warga desa dan menjadikan itu pelecut semangat untuk menjadi Hokage dan ia ingin diakui keberadaannya oleh semua orang. Melihat perjuangan dan semangatnya yang membuatku kagum, pada akhirnya aku mulai jatuh cinta kepada Naruto kun.

"Naruto kun? Aku akan terus menunggumu disini entah sampai berapa tahun, berapa decade,atau ber abad-abad sekali pun, aku akan tetap menunggumu disini karena kaulah cinta pertamaku.." Hinata mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil melihat bulan yang bersinar terang. Karena ia tahu pasti Naruto telah berusaha untuk pulang, dengan semangat dan tekad yang sangat ia kagumi.

**Moon ..**

Tempat dimana Hinata tengah melihatnya, di bulan cuaca cukup panas karena matahari sangat terik jika saat siang hari. Ziba sama sudah terlihat akan menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Hee 16 tahun? Bukankah itu terlalu singkat kek?" Naruto merasa aneh terhadap tahun yang disebutkan oleh kakeknya. Karena Naruto tahu jika ayah hilang 16 tahun yang lalu pasti dia tidak akan menjadi murid Jiraiya sensei dan Hokage.

"Haha berapa ya? kakek lupa maklum sudah tua haha.." Ziba-sama yang sekaligus kakek Naruto hanya bisa tertawa karena kesalahannya sendiri. Tetesan air terlihat di rambut bagian belakang semua orang yang berada disitu.

Wajah Ziba sama pun kembali serius, "Aku tidak tahu pasti, karena itu sudah sangat lama.."

"Kiri? Apakah kau ingat, perkataanku kepadamu sebelum aku mengajarimu jutsu itu?" Ziba sama berbicara kepada Kiri yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pembicaraan Ziba-sama dan Naruto.

"Iya aku mengingatnya, kalau tidak salah anda mengatakan jutsu itu memiliki resiko yang besar yakni si pengguna jutsu bisa menghilang di suatu tempat yang sangat jauh tanpa bisa kembali ke asalnya, dimana tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya." Tutur Kiri dengan sopan santun dan ciri perkataannya yang seperti Kakashi.

"Wajahnya seperti Kakashi sensei, dan gaya bahasanya juga mirip sekali dengan Kakashi sensei, apakah dia Kakashi sensei yang kedua? Hihi." Naruto berbatin sambil tertawa di dalam hatinya.

"Benar, aku akan menceritakannya dari situ.." Ucap Ziba-sama sambil menjelaskan kronologis dan detail tentang kejadian yang menimpa anaknya, Minato.

.

Di sebuah akademi yang terkenal di desa Namikaze, disitu banyak terlahir shinobi-shinobi yang sangat hebat, semua murid yang berada di akademi itu dilatih disiplin, diajarkan tentang jutsu-jutsu khas klan Namikaze, dan ditempa untuk bertahan hidup apapun yang terjadi, semua murid terlihat antusias dengan kegiatan tersebut, dan diantara mereka terdapat murid paling jenius di akademi meskipun dia masih berumur 5 tahun, dia sudah bisa menggunakan jutsu-jutsu yang tidak bisa dikuasai oleh bocah seumurannya.

Dia menunjukkan bakat terpendamnya kepada orang-orang, dengan berpindah dari kunai ke kunai lain dengan memanfaatkan jutsu teleportasi, jutsu dasar dari semua jutsu di klan Namikaze.

"Wah, Hebat hebat!" Teriak murid-murid yang melihat aksi dari Namikaze Minato. Minato hanya menggaruk-garuk rambut kuningnya karena merasa malu, wajahnya memerah sambil masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Seperti biasa, anak anda sangat luar biasa, dia menjadi teladan bagi semua murid di akademi ini.." Guru pembimbing Minato terkagum dengan bakat alam yang dimiliki oleh Minato, tentu saja karena bakat itu berasal dari ayahnya yang sekarang menjadi wakil tetua klan Namikaze.

"Haha, anda terlalu memuji, perjalanannya masih panjang jadi saya akan melatihnya lebih keras lagi agar dia bisa berguna di masa depan dan untuk melindungi semua warga desa klan Namikaze." Jawab Ziba, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ayah Minato.

"Aku akan mendukungnya dan memperhatikan perkembangannya, Ziba-sama."

"Yah, aku serahkan padamu, Izuki.." Tangan Ziba menepuk pelan pundak Izuki seraya berjalan meninggalkannya.

Minato yang sedari tadi merasa malu, karena diperhatikan oleh Ayahnya, hanya bisa melihat kepergian ayahnya yang meninggalkannya. Semangatnya pun sedikit menurun, karena Minato kecil sangat senang jika Ayah berada di sampingnya untuk melihat perkembangannya.

"Ayah, mau kemana ya?" Ucap Minato dalam hatinya, dia pun berjalan mengikuti Ayahnya.

"Minato? Kau mau kemana?"

"Hanya sebentar"

Minato pun terus berlari untuk menyusul ayahnya, sampai dia tahu Ayahnya berbelok ke gang sempit dan mengeluarkan jutsu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, mata Minato pun berkaca-kaca karena menyaksikan jutsu tersebut. "Luar biasa!" Minato melihat ayahnya yang masuk lubang hitam dan menghilang begitu saja, merasa aneh dengan jutsu tersebut, Minato pun memutuskan untuk berlari dan memasuki lubang berwarna hitam itu. Sampai dia tidak tersadar dia sudah berada di rumahnya.

"Ha? kenapa aku berada di rumah?" Minato terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di lantai rumahnya, Ayah Minato yang menyadari keberadaannya pun berbalik ke belakang dimana Minato sudah berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Minato?" Ayah Minato terlihat marah, karena anaknya membuntutinya dan tidak memperdulikan pelajaran akademi.

"Aku mengikuti ayah, dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di dalam rumah.." Jawab Minato membela diri.

Ayah Minato hanya menghela nafas karena kelakuan anaknya yang nakal, tapi dia hanya bisa tersenyum karena ia tidak mungkin memarahi anak kesayangannya.

"Huh? Ya sudahlah Ayah maafkan, lain kali jangan diulangi lagi, kau mengerti" Ujar sang Ayah sembari menyentil kening Minato.

"Sakit Ayah.." Ayah dan Anak itu pun tersenyum bersama.

"Ayah?"

"Apa?"

"Bisa kau ajarkan jutsu itu kepadaku? Hihi" Minato sangat antusias kepada jutsu menarik dari ayahnya, dia sangat terobsesi dengan jutsu-jutsu yang menarik perhatiannya apalagi jika itu dilakukan oleh Ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah menduganya." Ayah Minato sudah menduga jika anak kesayangannya itu akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, Minato hanya tersenyum kepada Ayahnya.

"Maaf Minato, untuk sekarang Ayah belum bisa mengajarkan jutsu itu kepadamu, kamu masih belum pantas untuk menguasai jutsu itu" Ayah Minato mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya mengenai jutsu itu, jutsu itu bisa dilakukan untuk orang yang sudah menjadi jonin di klan Namikaze, jika anak tahap akademi melakukannya pasti akan ada hal buruk yang menimpanya. Dan Ayah Minato sudah mengetahu itu.

"He? Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku kan bisa melakukan jutsu apapun." Pungkas Minato dengan wajah kekanak-kanakannya. Ayah Minato hanya mengusap-usap rambut kuning Minato.

"Lain kali saja ya?"

"Tidak mau, jika Ayah tidak mengajarkan jutsu itu kepadaku, maka aku akan berhenti belajar di Akademi." Dari dulu Ayah Minato hanya bisa menuruti perkataan anak kesayangannya, apapun yang di inginkan sang anak akan ia turuti, karena dialah satu-satunya harta yang ia miliki, dan sifat itu telah berbuntut fatal kepada Minato sendiri.

"Baiklah aku akan mengajarkannya." Mungkin keputusan inilah yang membuat takdir dunia berubah derastis. Kalian tahu maksudku?

Minato tersenyum sumringah mendengar perkataan Ayahnya yang menyetujui permintaanya. Hari demi hari berlalu Minato berhasil menguasai jutsu Jikukan Kekkai tahap pertama, dan ia pun berlatih Last Jikukan Kekkai, dimana si pengguna bisa berpindah ke tempat yang dimaksud. Tapi semua ninja jenius pasti juga melakukan kesalahan, dan kesalahan itu berbuntut kepada hilangnya Minato.

"Minato!" Ayah Minato, Ziba, terlihat berusaha mencari keberadaan Minato dengan menggunakan jutsu tersebut, semua orang di klan Namikaze pun juga ikut mencarinya termasuk ninja keamanan desa dan shinobi-shinobi yang mengenal Ziba, namun kenyataan pahit itu tidak bisa diubah, setelah 1 tahun mencari-cari, Ziba akhirnya menyerah dan dia mengurung dirinya selama beberapa tahun, dia mengganti catatan buku sejarah klan Namikaze, bahwa jutsu Last Jikukan Kekkai adalah jutsu terlarang yang tidak boleh digunakan oleh siapapun lagi karena resiko yang terlalu tinggi dan hanya orang-orang tertentulah yang bisa menggunakannya.

**To be continue ..**

**Next: Last Chapter ..**

**© Yoshino**


	9. Chapter 9 (Cinta yang sebenarnya) END

Yoshino Says Thanks for follow my story from first until last chapter .. ^^

Chapter 9 update

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

**We cant life without you ..**

**Chapter 9 **

**Cinta yang sebenarnya**

"Jadi oleh sebab itu Ziba sama, mengubah isi buku sejarah klan Namikaze." Semua orang yang berada disitu hanya membisu, terdiam, dan tidak bisa memahami betapa sakitnya perasaan Ziba sama waktu itu, cerita Ziba sama sangat menyentuh mereka. "Ayah?" Ucap Naruto sedih.

"Kenapa kau bersedih seperti itu? Naruto?" Ziba sama hanya bisa tersenyum, alasannya dia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi dan hanya bisa menerima takdir.

"Kau benar, Kek? Hehe, jadi ayah dulunya sangat manja ya? dattebayou." Naruto tersenyum sambil menanyakan pertanyaan yang cukup lucu tersebut.

"Haha, itu memang benar, karena dia adalah shinobi yang hebat, jadi Kakek memanjakannya."

"Oh ya Kek, aku ingin kembali ke bumi dan menjadi Hokage, bisa kau ajarkan jutsu itu kepadaku?" Naruto terlihat tidak memperdulikan perasaan orang-orang disekitarnya karena ia hanya ingin pulang dan menjadi Hokage.

Ziba sama terlihat sedih begitu pun juga Naruko, mereka hanya bisa menundukkan wajah dengan tatapan lesu.

"Woy!" Seru Ryuji yang berusaha mengingatkan Naruto tentang perasaan Kakeknya yang baru saja menceritakan anaknya yang hilang. Memang Naruto itu bodoh dan dia sedikit egois namun keegoisan itu juga masuk akal, karena apa yang ia alami selama ini jauh menyakitkan jika dibayangkan.

"Maaf kek" Ucap Naruto yang mengerti apa yang Ryuji maksud.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, ngomong-ngomong apa itu Hokage?" Tanya Ziba sama penasaran. Naruto pun langsung merespon dengan cepat pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Kakeknya tersebut.

"Hokage adalah pemimpin di desaku, orang terkuat yang melayani dan melindungi masyarakat dengan taruhan nyawa." Naruto menjawabnya dengan penuh antusias. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan terkejut dengan arti kata Hokage.

"Berarti seperti peran Ziba-sama yang sekarang Naruto?" Tanya Ryuji sok kenal.

"Ha? kamu siapa?" Jawab Naruto dengan sombongnya wajah konyolnya ia pertunjukkan di depan Ryuji.

"Sudah kuduga, sepertinya aku belum berkenalan denganmu, namaku Ryuji dan ini Kiri, salam kenal heheh" Ryuji pun memperkenalkan dirinya dan Kiri.

"Hey aku bisa memperkenalkan diriku sendiri." Ujar Kiri yang tampaknya tidak terima dengan perlakuan Ryuji.

"Hahaha." Semua pun hanyut dalam canda dan tawa.

"Hokage kah?" Ucap Kakek Naruto pelan.

"Oh ya, Ayah juga pernah menyandang gelar Hokage yang ke 4." Naruto pun mengatakan tentang kehebatan ayahnya yang menjadi Hokage.

"Benarkah? Walaupun kau tidak berada disini, kau masih tetap mengikuti apa yang Ayah perintahkan, kau benar-benar membuat Ayah bangga." Naruto tersenyum, semua pun juga larut dalam senyuman kegembiraan. Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke bumi dengan mempelajari jutsu dari Kakeknya, Kakek hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaannya tersebut dengan syarat dia akan berkunjung ke bulan jika ada waktu luang. Naruto pun langsung menyetujuinya dengan wajah sumringah. Naruko hanya bisa menerima kenyataan itu dia hanya bisa merenunginya. Namun sejujurnya dalam hatinya berkata, _"Aku sangat senang, jika Naruto bisa meraih mimpinya menjadi Hokage, jika dia bahagia pasti aku juga akan bahagia."_

**Bumi ..**

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura terkejut dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan khasnya.

"Itu hanya omong kosong, aku masih bisa melihat jelas di kedua matamu, kau masih menyukaiku.." Ujar Sasuke yang mengelak apa yang sedari tadi dipikirkan oleh Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu? aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, aku hanya mencintai Naruto.." Balas Sakura yang tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya. Sasuke masih terlihat santai dan ia tidak ingin terpancing emosinya.

"Aku disini ingin meminta bantuanmu, aku akan membangkitkan klanku lagi, dan yang aku inginkan hanyalah dirimu, Sakura." Sasuke langsung membicarakan apa yang ia inginkan, itu tujuannya datang ke kamar Sakura pada malam hari.

"Ha?" Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah karena pernyataan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. "Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku akan menunggu Naruto." Sakura masih teguh dengan pendiriannya dan tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau ini!? Dulu kau terobsesi kepadaku, dan mengejar-ngejarku? Dan sekarang aku disini dihadapanmu, dan aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, tapi kenapa kau tidak mau? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Sasuke terlihat sedikit terpancing dengan keteguhan hati Sakura dan berusaha menggoyahkan keteguhan hatinya.

"Memang benar dulu aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku ingin menjadikan kau pacarku, tapi kenapa kau selalu menjauhiku, bertahun-tahun aku mengharapkanmu kembali, Naruto selalu mencari-carimu tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakitnya, dan aku ingin membalaskan apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini padaku dengan menunggunya dan membalas cintanya." Tutur Sakura seraya meneteskan air matanya.

"Apa yang kau tahu dari Naruto? Dia itu laki-laki sejati yang ingin membahagiakan wanita sepertiku tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakitnya, bertahun-tahun dia memendamnya, dia hanya tersenyum kepadaku, dan mengatakan janji itu berulang-ulang bahwa dia akan membawamu pulang." Lanjut Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi sampai kapan kau akan menunggu kepulangannya? Dia sudah mati…" Kata-kata Sasuke pun tidak bisa diterima oleh Sakura.

Plak! Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau yakini, dulu kau bilang padaku bahwa dia akan kembali dan sekarang kau bilang kepadaku bahwa dia sudah mati, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Kau laki-laki terburuk yang pernah aku kenal." Setelah ditampar Sakura, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, bekas lebam berwarna merah masih terlihat jelas di pipi bagian kanan Sasuke.

"Hm? Kau tahu dimana Naruto sekarang? apa kau tahu Naruto masih hidup atau tidak? Dan apa kau tahu setelah kepergiannya banyak manusia yang mencarinya? Semua shinobi di dunia ini telah mencarinya berhari-hari tapi tidak ada yang berhasil menemukannya, shinobi dengan tehnik pendeteksi chakra yang paling hebat pun tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya lagi, dan apa kau masih mempercayainya bahwa sekarang ia masih disini? Di bumi?" Sasuke mulai menyerukan hal-hal yang ia pikirkan dan menjelaskannya dengan logis kepada Sakura, Sakura terdiam sesaat, dia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Sasuke. Karena ia pikir ada benarnya juga.

Naruto mati di bulan, karena Sakura masih ingat betul kejadian waktu itu sesudah Naruto mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya.

.

Duarr! Ledakan yang sangat keras terlihat di bulan, dan apa kalian tahu apa yang shinobi-shinobi lihat setelah ledakan itu berakhir, benar senyuman Naruto tergambar jelas di permukaan bulan, dan itu bisa disaksikan semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu, detik-detik terakhir kematian Naruto. Sakura pun mulai membalas ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku akan tetap menunggunya, apa kau ingat perkataannya dulu? Sewaktu kita masih genin. Dia mengatakan dia akan menjadi Hokage tapi dengan kekuatannya yang sangat lemah dulu, semua orang pasti juga berpikiran sama, dia tidak akan meraih gelar Hokage pada suatu saat nanti, dan akhirnya dia berhasil menjawab semua olokan itu dan menyelamatkan desa dengan kekuatannya." Sakura terus membela Naruto, dan ia masih berpikir bahwa Naruto masih hidup.

"Sakura? Itu dulu, memang benar dia sempat membuatku takjub akan kekuatannya, namun apa sekarang dia disini? Apa sekarang dia sudah siap menerima gelar Hokage? Naruto sudah mati dan tidak ada gelar Hokage untuknya." Ucapan Sasuke pun memancing amarah Sakura dan menampar pipinya sekali lagi.

Plak !

"Kenapa kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku dengar.." Sakura masih dalam posisi marah setelah menampar Sasuke, tatapannya tidak berubah sedikit pun.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura.. aku baru tersadar saat Naruto meninggal, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan aku tidak ingin mengungkapkannya, tapi perasaanku sekarang adalah nyata, untuk pertama kalinya aku mencintai seseorang gadis. Dan itu kamu Sakura, wanita yang dulu mencintaiku sampai dia ingin ikut denganku ke tempat Orochimaru." Sasuke pun menyatakan cinta kepada Sakura, dia tersadar bahwa dirinyalah yang mencintai Sakura, Sakura langsung terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja membuat wajahnya memerah, perasaan penuh benci mendadak luluh dan sedikit demi sedikit Sakura mulai melupakan perkataan Sasuke yang membuatnya marah.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya, setelah apa yang selama ini kau perbuat kepadaku dan kepada Naruto?" Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Sasuke, dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak termakan rayuannya, karena dia hanya ingin menunggu kepulangan Naruto.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku, jadi apa kau bersedia?" Sasuke terus membujuk Sakura untuk menjadi istrinya.

"Tapi aku hanya mencintai Naruto, aku sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun lagi kepadamu, Sasuke." Dengan ucapan penuh kejujuran Sakura berusaha memegang pendiriannya untuk tetap setia kepada Naruto.

"Tapi sampai kapan kau akan menunggu Naruto? Aku sudah berada dihadapanmu dan siap kapanpun menerima cintamu sedangkan Naruto aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana, Sakura? Apa kau ingat dengan sifatku yang selalu acuh kepadamu? Dan apa kau lihat sifat itu di diriku yang sekarang? aku hanya bersikap seperti ini jika hanya denganmu saja, karena kau lah sosok paling istimewa dimataku." Sasuke terus membujuk Sakura agar melepas keteguhan hatinya.

"Aku –aku sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi, aku akan memikirkan permintaanmu jadi cepat pergi dari sini, sekarang aku hanya ingin sendiri.." Sakura pun menjawab rasa penasaran Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap air matanya yang masih berlinang di kedua matanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu, entah berapa lama itu? aku akan menunggu jawabanmu." Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum sembari memegang pundak Sakura, dan setelah itu dia hilang begitu saja ditelan gelapnya malam.

.

"Naruto? Cepatlah kembali?" Sakura menangis sambil menidurkan dirinya, tetesan air matanya pun menetes di bantalnya.

Keputusan yang menentukan nasib dunia sedang dipegang oleh Sakura.

_**10 years later ..**_

**Moon ..**

"Kenapa aku harus menghabiskan waktu 10 tahunku disini dattebayou?" Huh atas alasan-alasan tertentu Kakek Naruto berusaha menghindar saat Naruto meminta dirinya agar dilatih jutsu Last Jikukan Kekkai, Kakek Naruto memang sengaja menghindar agar Naruto lebih lama tinggal di bulan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Kakek Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Kau akan meninggalkan kami Naruto?" Ryuji bersedih tangisan yang keras ia perlihatkan di depan Naruko, Kiri dan Ziba-sama. Ziba sama juga meneteskan air mata karena melihat cucu kesayangannya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Naruto? Kau sudah dewasa sekarang, dan aku yakin kini kau sudah siap untuk menyandang gelar Hokage." Naruko mulai terbawa suasana, air matanya pun tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Hikz-hikz-hikz.. Jangan tinggalkan kami Naruto, kami mohon.." Ryuji dan Naruko menangis bersamaan seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal oleh ibunya.

"Hehe tenang saja, jika ada waktu luang aku akan segera kembali kesini, dattebayou." Naruto pun tersenyum dia mengucapkan kata-katanya sebelum berpisah dengan mereka.

"Kek jaga dirimu baik-baik ya."

"Ryuji, kau temanku yang special."

"Naruko, kau semakin cantik.."

"Kiri? Kau seperti Kakashi.."

"Haa! Kakashi itu siapa? Aku tidak mengenalnya, dari kemarin kau memakai gurauan itu kepadaku, Naruto!" Kiri marah.

"Hahaha, baiklah sampai jumpa semuanya, dalam waktu dekat aku akan menemui kalian lagi.."

Naruto pun masuk ke lubang hitam dan menghilang begitu saja..

.

.

.

.

.

**Bumi ..**

"Akhirnya aku kembali, angin ini, tanah ini, pepohonan ini, semuanya aku merindukan suasana ini.." Naruto berjalan pelan sambil menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali. Dia memakai jubah berwarna putih dengan rambut kuning yang mirip dengan Ayahnya, wajahnya pun juga hampir mirip hanya saja garis berjumlah 6 di wajahnya yang membedakannya dari wajah Ayahnya.

"Sudah 10 tahun kah? Semua orang pasti terkejut atas kedatanganku nanti, bagaimana ini? Dattebayou." Naruto terlihat berpikir, dia masih berjalan mendekati gerbang yang hanya beberapa meter lagi didepannya.

"Ya sudah lah, aku jelaskan saja nanti, apa yang telah terjadi kepadaku selama ini, aku yakin mereka akan percaya.." Naruto tersenyum, perbedaan yang signifikan terlihat jelas dari fisik dan mentalnya, secara kepribadian dia juga sudah berubah.

"_Aku merasakannya, ini tidak salah lagi.."_

"Suasana yang sangat aku rindukan, apa yang terjadi di desa ya? setelah aku meninggalkannya 10 tahun?" Naruto masih berjalan menuju gerbang yang tinggal sedikit lagi. "Terlebih lagi aku ingin melihatnya, apa dia masih menungguku? Aku sedikit meragukannya." Jantung Naruto mulai berdekup dengan kencang.

"Perasaan apa ini? dattebayou"

Perasaan aneh terus menyelimuti Naruto, dia pun tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, karena sesuatu telah mengganjal hatinya. Tiba-tiba saja anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Paman?" Ucap anak kecil itu seraya melihat ke atas dimana Naruto juga memandangnya.

"Siapa anak ini? Dan matanya?" Naruto terkejut setengah mati, mata sharingan sudah tertanam di anak yang masih berumur 5 tahun.

"Naruto?" Ucap seseorang yang sangat mengenal Naruto dengan rambut panjang lurus dan berwarna pink. Naruto pun melihat dimana orang yang memanggilnya sudah berada di depannya.

Tatapan Naruto langsung berubah derastis, "Usaha yang sia-sia, cih kuso!" Naruto terlihat menahan emosinya. Sasuke pun sudah berdiri di samping Sakura yang juga sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran sahabat lamanya.

"Jadi seperti ini ya? perasaan Obito? Tapi ini lebih menyakitkan.." Naruto hanya terdiam seraya melihat 2 orang yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Sakura pun berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya. Naruto tidak bereaksi dan membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh Sakura.

"Mama?" Ucap anak kecil yang merasa aneh karena mamanya memeluk orang lain selain papanya.

Tetesan air mata membanjiri pipi Sakura. "Kau terlambat." Ujar Sakura kecewa.

"Sakura?"Naruto pun berusaha melepas pelukannya. "Kau wanita terburuk yang pernah aku kenal" Sontak perkataan itu membuat Sakura terkejut dan sakit hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan! Aku sudah muak denganmu! Aku tersenyum kepadamu setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, tapi apa balasannya! Kau hanya mempermainkan perasaanku! Kau hanya menyakiti perasaanku! Kau tahu aku juga mempunyai perasaan! Apa kau tahu, kegelapan dihatiku yang sebenarnya? Kegelapan yang melebihi apa yang diperkiakan oleh semua orang, kegelapan yang akan menghancurkan dunia yang kejam ini! Aku akan melakukannya, dengan kekuatanku sekarang ini, dengan mudah aku menghancurkan Konohagakure." Akhirnya Naruto meluapkan semuanya, kebenciannya yang sudah dia kunci di dalam hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kekuatanku yang sekarang tidak akan mampu mengalahkan Naruto?" Sasuke hanya membisu dan tidak berani menjawab perkataan Naruto.

"Benar, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, bahkan jika kau berlatih 100 tahun sekali pun, karena aku adalah tuhan!" Mata penuh misteri pun diperlihatkan oleh Naruto. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkannya tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, mata merah dengan bulatan seperti rinnengan, mata paling kuat diantara semua jutsu mata, mata dewa.

"Naruto?" Sakura hanya bisa menangis, dia menyesal atas keputusannya. Keputusan yang menentukan nasib dunia.

"Aku akan membangkitkan organisasi itu sekali lagi, dan perlahan-lahan aku akan menghancurkan dunia yang terkutuk ini! Sialan kalian semua!" Seru Naruto yang ingin membunuh Sakura dan Sasuke secepatnya, namun dia berusaha menahannya dan ingin menghancurkan Konoha, bukan Konoha saja melainkan dunia ini.

"Hahahaha.." Naruto tertawa jahat.

"Kurama? bisa bantu aku?"

"Aku akan siap kapanpun untuk membantumu Naruto, semua orang didunia ini tidak akan pernah bisa memahami betapa sakitnya hatimu selama ini, jadi sebagai temanmu, aku akan selalu mengikutimu dan meneruti semua perintahmu.." Kurama berbicara kepada Naruto dari alam bawahn sadarnya, suara itu hanya bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Bagus.." Jawab Naruto pelan.

"Mulai sekarang aku bukanlah Uzumaki Naruto dari Konoha, namaku sekarang adalah Namikaze Naruto. Dan aku akan menghilangkan kebiasaanku menambahi perkataan dattebayou di belakang kalimat, tunggu saja, aku akan menghancurkan dunia yang terkutuk ini…" Naruto tersenyum menyeringai dia pun berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa terduduk lesu dan sangat menyesal atas keputusannya. Sakit hati yang diterima Naruto adalah sakit yang tidak bisa diukur oleh apapun tapi dia berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu dan terus menjalani hidup dengan senyuman, tapi semua orang mempunyai kesabaran dan batas, dan kali ini batas itu sudah terbongkar kebencian Naruto pun sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi dan akhirnya kebencian yang luar biasa itu akhirnya meluap-luap. Kegelapan yang sangat langka akan segera menghancurkan dunia ini..

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Naruto? Maafkan aku?" Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak mampu untuk mengejar Naruto yang berjalan perlahan meninggalkannya.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sakura dengan tangisannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kali ini aku akan!"_

Naruto pun masih berjalan meninggalkan desa yang sudah dianggapnya terkutuk itu, dan beberapa meter dia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sesosok gadis sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau Naruto kun kan?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan mata byakugannya.

"Kamu? Hinata?" Ujar Naruto terkejut atas kedatangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

"Kali ini aku akan mengatakannya, aku-aku mencintaimu Naruto kun, jadi bawalah aku bersamamu!" Seru Hinata dengan wajah memerahnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Ternyata masih ada yang perduli denganku, aku yakin dia sudah menungguku cukup lama, kali ini aku akan membalas cintanya dan aku akan tersenyum kepada gadis ini, gadis yang selalu tulus mencintaiku."

"Hinata? Terima kasih.." Naruto tersenyum, angin pun menerpa rambut kuningnya.

**END**

**Semua yang telah direncanakan tidak akan selalu terjadi sesuai rencana. Dan aku akan menghancurkan kegagalan itu dan membinasakan dunia yang terkutuk ini, bersamanya aku akan membangkitkan organisasi Akatsuki dan membumi hanguskan dunia ini!**

**© Yoshino **


End file.
